The Right One For Me
by nUmbskuLL
Summary: What? Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will happen to their lives now? Can Akane and Ranma's love still be saved? Read on and find out.R&R... RA pairings The last chapter is up!
1. Leaving Tendo Dojo

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me.

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will happen to their  
  
lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out. - R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

  
**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_by: numbskull_

* * *

**Part 1: Leaving Tendo Dojo** ****

  
  
"Ranma! Stop picking on P-chan!!!" an angry Akane said with a mallet on her hands.

"I'm not picking on him! He started it!" Ranma said while dodging Akane's blows. "How can

P-chan start a fight if YOU didn't do anything to him?! Take this, you BAKA!!!" Akane

swinged her mallet knocking Ranma unconscious. "Airen! Shampoo have special ramen for

you!" Shampoo said as she entered the dojo. Then she saw Ranma's unconscious body lying

in the floor. She glared at Akane and yelled, "What happened? What did violent girl do to

Airen? Shampoo no forgive you!" Shampoo attacked Akane with a number of blows and

Akane managed to dodge her attacks.

  
  
Then a brown haired girl went to the Tendo residence carrying an okonomiyaki.

"Ranchan! I brought you some freshly cooked okonomiyaki." She stopped when she heard  
  
some noises from the dojo. "What's all this commotion?" Ukyo asked confused. Nabiki was  
  
sitting on the dining room with Kasumi drinking tea. "Ranma and Akane had another fight. And  
  
Shampoo appeared suddenly looking for Ranma just like you." Nabiki said to Ukyo and sipped  
  
some of her tea. "Would you care to have some tea?" Kasumi asked nicely. "No thanks. I

better check up on them." Ukyo said and went to the dojo.

When Ukyo arrived at the dojo, she spotted Ranma lying unconscious on the floor

and she saw that Shampoo and Akane are fighting with each other. 'This is a chance for me to

take Ranchan away from them.' Ukyo thought and ran to where Ranma's unconscious body is.

She carried him on a piggy back and started to walk away when Akane saw Ukyo leaving with

Ranma.

"Where are you going with Ranma?!" Akane said angrily, her aura is fuming up.

Shampoo stopped her attacks and saw what Akane saw. "What you do with Shampoo's

Airen?" Shampoo glared at Ukyo. Ukyo just looked at them and smiled. "Are you insulting me?!

Why are you smiling at me like that?!" Akane asked fuming.

"You no take Airen away from Shampoo. Airen belongs to Shampoo only!"

Shampoo yelled. Both Akane and Ukyo teamed up on attacking Ukyo. Ukyo set Ranma aside

in a corner to keep him safe from them. "I'll be back for you sugar so don't go away." Ukyo

turned away from Ranma and started to attack Shampoo and Akane.

Shampoo gave away a lot of punches and she managed to hit Ukyo in the gut.

Ukyo backed away a little. She regained her composure and continued attacking Shampoo and

Akane. Akane can't seem to place a hit on Ukyo since Ukyo is faster than her. This made

Akane even more angry and her aura became more powerful. She threw a lot of punches and

kicks on Ukyo and she successfully hit Ukyo. Ukyo was thrown aback and was nursing her

bruises. "Nice try, Akane. But you won't get me this time." Ukyo attacked Akane and she hit

her hard in the stomach. Akane fell on the floor while holding her stomach.

  
  
Ranma regained consciousness and he saw the three girls fighting. He went over to

them to stop their fighting but to no avail. All he got was some beating and yelling like "Don't

butt in a girl's fight Ranma!" and "Stay away Ranma!". Suddenly, P-chan joined the group and

attacked Ranma. "Arrgh! Stop that, Mr. P! Take this!" Ranma punched P-chan which made a

very big bump on his head.

Akane heard Ranma yelling. She looked at why he was yelling and who he was

yelling at. She saw Ranma punched P-chan and this got here even more angry. She stepped

out of the fight and approached Ranma.

"RANMA!!!" Ranma saw the fuming Akane and got scared suddenly. "A-A-Akane!!!"

Ranma managed to say. "RANMA NO BAKA!!!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO PICK ON

P-CHAN!!!" Akane yelled and she ran to P-chan to nurse his bump. "Oh poor baby. Don't

worry. I'll punish Ranma for doing this to you." Ranma saw how Akane nursed the pig and he

frowned.

Ukyo and Shampoo saw Ranma was conscious again so they ran to him.

They started to fight over Ranma - tugging both of his arms. "Ranchan's mine! I'm his cute

fiancee!" Ukyo yelled never letting go of Ranma's arm. "No! Airen belongs to Shampoo!"  
  
Shampoo yelled back at Ukyo and she pulled Ranma's arm harder. " Ucchan! Shampoo! Ouch!  
  
Stop it! Ouch! You're hurting me!" Ranma squirmed. Shampoo tugged Ranma harder and  
  
glomped onto him. Ukyo saw this and she glomped onto Ranma too. They both glared and  
  
growled at each other never letting Ranma go.

Akane looked at her pet pig. She was so angry at Ranma for doing that to P-chan.

'Ranma, you won't get away with this!!!" Akane thought and she placed P-chan back on the

floor safely. Akane stood up and turned around to confront Ranma but what she saw got her

shocked. Both girls were glomping on Ranma and they're doing it with her back on them.

"RANMA NO HENTAI!!! The minute I look away, you're already flirting with

them!" Akane said as her mallet suddenly appeared from God-knows-where. "No Akane!

You're misunderstanding me! I'm not flirting with them!" Just let me ex...URK!!!" Ranma was hit

by Akane's mallet on the head. Ukyo and Shampoo glared at Akane and they started to attack

for an obvious reason.

Ranma stood up and his aura is building up which means he's really pissed off now.

He was glowing with rage. P-chan sensed the great battle aura Ranma has and he started to  
  
scampered away. "Stop it." Ranma said almost whispering but they didn't hear him. "Stop it.  
  
Yamero. Yamero! YAMERO!!!" Ranma finally let out his frustrations. The girls stopped fighting  
  
and looked at the glowing Ranma. "I'VE HAD IT WITH ALL OF YOU! NW, I'M GOING  
  
TO BREAK ALL THE ENGAGEMENTS! AND I MEAN IT! THE ENGAGEMENTS ARE  
  
OFF!!!! YOU HEAR ME?!" Ranma yelled breathing heavily. Ukyo and Shampoo burst into  
  
tears and ran away.

Akane looked at Ranma nervously and tried to utter a word. "R-R-Ran..."

"NO AKANE! DON'T!!! I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR STUPID CRAP! YOU DON'T  
  
EVEN LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD I SAY! I'M SICK OF YOU HITTING ME ALL  
  
THE TIME BECAUSE YOU THOUGHT I'M PICKING ON P-CHAN OR THAT I'M  
  
FLIRTING WITH THE OTHER GIRLS!!! YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO  
  
EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!!!! I'VE MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE IN MY LIFE  
  
AND THAT IS FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU!!! I GUESS YOU WOULD NEVER  
  
UNDERSTAND ME. SO, I'M THROWING ALL MY FEELINGS FOR YOU AWAY! I  
  
DON'T WANNA EVER MARRY YOU IN MY WHOLE LIFE EVEN IF YOU'RE THE  
  
LAST WOMAN ON EARTH!!! I'M LEAVING!!!!!" Akane felt tears forming on  
  
her eyes. 'He finally said that he loves me but he's angry. I never saw him this angry before.'

Then a ghost head of Soun and an angry Genma appeared in front of Ranma,

"You are bound in honor to marry Akane! You shouldn't treat her like that, Ranma-kun!" Soun

said with a ghastly voice. "Ya should marry her if ya still want tah be my son, boy!" Genma

said.

"Do whatever you want! I'm still leaving! I don't care if I lose my honor or not to

be your son anymore. I don't want to marry a violent, irokegane, and kawaiikune onna like

her! She should marry her pet pig since she cared about him a lot more than me!!! I'm

going to pack my things and no one will stop me from leaving!!!"

"From this day on Saotome Ranma, I discard you from being my son.

You are no longer a Saotome." Genma said sadly. Ranma stormed out of the dojo and went  
  
straight to his room.

Ranma finished packing his things and carried his knapsack. He looked at

the room one last time and went out. Akane followed Ranma and saw that he's already

finished packing. Ranma passed by her as if she never existed. "Ranma.." Akane called softly.

Ranma stopped but he didn't look at Akane. "I-I'm s-so..." Ranma cut her off. "It's too late

now, Akane. You don't have to say anything anymore to change my decision. I already made

up my mind. Sayonara, Akane. Forget that you ever met a Ranma Saotome here in this house."  
  
Ranma said coldly but his sadness can still show from the tone of his voice. Akane stared at  
  
Ranma's leaving figure. She cannot hold her tears back anymore so she let her tears fall freely

on her face. She dropped on the floor and she felt so weak suddenly. "I'm so sorry Ranma.

Please come back....." Akane sobbed.

Ranma closed the gate of the Tendo Dojo and walked away. He glanced back to

look at the house that he once considered as home. 'I had a lot of memories here and it's like

my home already. All of them are like family to me especially Akane. Sayonara, Akane. I doubt

our paths will ever cross again." Ranma walked away leaving the only home he ever had.

END

So how was it? Is it good or what? To the R/A fans here, don't worry. This is just the

beginning. Please give me a review of this chapter so I will know if you liked it or not. Thanks...

By the way this is my very first fanfic so I don't know if this is good enough. And this a

crossover fanfic. Stay tuned for the other chapters.

Baka - idiot  
  
Airen - husband (in Chinese)  
  
Okonomiyaki - Japanese pancake  
  
Hentai - pervert


	2. Akane's Sorrow

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me. Oh I forgot, I own Mr.

Kanata.  
  
What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will happen to their  
  
lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out. - R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

  
  
**The Right One For Me**

* * *

  
  
_by: numbskull_

* * *

****

**Part 2: Akane's Sorrow** ****

  
Akane went inside her room and sat on her bed. She grabbed her pillow and hugged

it very tightly and she cried. 'He...He said he loved me. I should've listened to him before I hit

him and now he's gone. He's gone and will never come back!' Akane cried as the thought of

Ranma leaving replayed in her mind. 'Now, he's angry and broke our engagement. I didn't

even show how much I cared for him.' Then, a knock came into Akane's room.

"Come in."

Kasumi went inside the room and sat beside Akane. She placed her arm around

Akane and comforted her. "Cheer up, Akane-chan. He'll be back. I know he will." Kasumi said

calmly.

"No, Kasumi Oneechan. He'll never come back. He made up his mind and he hates me."

Akane said sobbing . "Ranma-kun douesn't hate you. He's just upset that you always hit him

and never lets him explain himself to you. That's why he thought that you don't care for him.

Do you care about him?" Kasumi looked straight in Akane's eyes for her honest answer.

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM! HE'S AN INSENSITIVE JERK! WHY SHOULD I

CARE ABOUT HIM?!" Akane yelled which made Kasumi frown.

"Hmm....Why should you anyway? If you don't care about him, then, why are you in here

crying?" Akane suddenly felt guilty at what Kasumi said and she told her the truth that she

cared for Ranma....a lot. Kasumi smiled and said "That's the answer I'm looking for,

Akane-chan. You should go talk to him tomorrow at school and apologize for what happened.

I know he will understand you. And if he said something stupid, just let him explain first. I

know you know that Ranma-kun is not good with words. So, just give him a chance to speak,

okay?" Akane nodded and hugged Kasumi.

"Thanks Kasumi Oneechan. I'll talk to him tomorrow." Akane smiled and Kasumi

smiled thinking 'Oh my, Akane-chan's growing up now.'

Akane woke up early and got ready for school. "Good Morning Minnasan!" Akane

greeted her family cheerfully. Everybody except Kasumi was surprised at Akane's actions.

Nabiki blinked and thought that Akane's up to something today. "What's with the happy face

and lively spirit, Akane-chan?" Nabiki asked curiously.

"Nani?"

"I mean you're happy after Ranma left you? Aren't you supposed to be sad?" Nabiki

asked pushing the truth out of Akane. "I'm still said that Ranma left but what makes me happy

is that I'm going to make it up to him. I'm going to fix things with him, right Kasuni Oneechan?"

Nabiki looked at her sister who nodded happily.

"Oh I see! Gambatte, Akane-chan!" Nabiki said and pulled out a calculator to compute

her earnings this day. She will announce a bet if Ranma and Akane will get back together or

not. Nabiki smiled at her profits.

"WAAAH!!! My baby is growing up already!!!!" Soun wailed and the newspaper he was

reading is already wet. Kasumi patted her father's back to comfort him. "Akane-san, when you

talk to Ranma, tell him that he's still my son no matter what happens. Even if I disowned him,

he's still my son." Genma said.

Akane smiled at her family and at Mr. Saotome. "Ittekimasu!" "Itterashai!" Akane started

to walk to school.

Akane finally arrived at Furinkan High and she waited for Ranma at the gate. 'It's still

early. Ranma's still not here. Knowing him, he probably overslept again." Akane said smiling.

After a few minutes, Ranma's still not arriving at school. Akane was becoming nervous

then a voice greeted her.

"Ohayou Akane-chan!!!" Akane turned to look at her friends walking towards her waving

at her.

"Ohayou Yuka, Sayuri!" Akane waved back at them. "What are you doing here,

Akane-chan?" Yuka asked. "I'm waiting for Ranma." "Wait. You mean you didn't come here

together?" Sayuri asked.

"No. Well, have you seen him? I just thought that I'm waiting here and he's already inside

the school earlier than me." Akane asked. "No. We haven't seen him yet. Doesn't he live at

your house? You're supposed to know if he's still sleeping or if he's already awake." Yuka said.

"Unfortunately, he didn't sleep there last night. He went away because of what happened

yesterday." Akane said frowning. "Why? What happened yesterday?" Sayuri asked,

concerned.

"I'll tell you later at class." "We'll go now Akane-chan. We'll see you at class." Yuka said

and walked away with Sayuri.

The school bell rang and Ranma still hasn't arrived. Akane decided to get to class before

she gets late. She'll have to talk to Ranma at lunch.

Classes began to start at class 3-4 and still there's no Ranma enetering the room. 'He's

probably late. That's it. He's just late.' Akane kept reminding herself. She looked at where

Ranma's empty chair is and sighed. The teacher began checking the attendance when

someone knocked on the door. "Come in." Mr. Kanata said. Akane became alive and full of

hope as she looked at the door hoping it was Ranma. The door opened. Akane stared at the

door as it opened still hoping it was already Ranma but then it was only "Principal Kuno, what

brought you here?" Mr. Kanata asked.

"Sorry for the interruption. I am only here to announce that Saotome Ranma is no longer

a studying in this school." Principal Kuno said with a great big smile on his face.

"WHAT?!" Akane and Ukyo both said loudly that the whole class are looking at them.

"Yeah! You heard me! Saotome is no longer a student here in this school. He came here

yesterday and said he wouldn't study in here anymore. Now I'm gonna enjoy putting up some

new rules here since no Saotome Ranma will ever interfere my plans anymore.

HEHEHEHEHE!!!!" Principal Kuno laughed with his usual laugh and left the room.

Akane frowned and she felt that her tears are going to fall. "Excuse me, Sensei? Can I be

excused? I need to go to the bathroom." Akane said holding back her tears. Mr. Kanata

nodded and Akane went outside the room and went straight to the bathroom.

When she got to the bathroom, she let her tears fall on her face. "How could you leave.

like this Ranma? I thought this day will turn out great for the both of us since I'll try to fix our  
  
problem. Why?" Akane said between sobs.

After a few minutes of crying, she decided to go back to class. She washed her face and

wiped it with tissue.

Class was finished and Akane headed home. As she was walking, she heard a familiar

voice calling her.

"Akane!"

Akane was surprised and at the same time happy when she heard that voice. That voice

was like a music to her heart and it makes heart beat faster and at the same time slower. She

turned around and called HIS name.

"Ranma!"

She smiled but the smile faded when she saw that no one's there. "It must've been my

imagination." Akane said and a tear fell on her cheek. Akane continued walking back home.

She glanced at the fence where Ranma usually walks on. She imagined that he was on the

fence walking with her. She smiled at him and she imagined him giving her the smile that girls

will surely fall for. Akane shook her head. "I really do miss him. Ranma, please come back. I.

need you...." Akane sobbed and stopped thinking about Ranma.

End

So how was it this time? I made this fanfic because I was inspired with a lot of fanfics I've

read about Akane and Ranma. I know Genma's out of character in this fanfic but this is a fanfic

right? But thanks for telling me about that. This is a crossover fic by the way. A Ranma 1/2

and.... you'll know soon enough what anime comes with Ranma 1/2. The next chapter is all

about what Ranma did after he left Tendo Dojo. It's sort of a flashback. So, I'll see you on the

next chapter. And thanks to those who gave reviews for this fanfic.  
  
Gambatte - Good Luck  
  
Oneechan - older sister  
  
Minnasan - everybody  
  
Ittekimasu - I'm going or I'm off  
  
Itterashai - Take Care or See you later


	3. What happened to Ranma after he left Ten...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me.  
  
What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will happen to their  
  
lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out. - R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

  
**The Right One For Me**

* * *

  
  
_by: numbskull_

* * *

  
  
So what happened last time? Akane and Ranma's other fiancees fought each other and

Ranma couldn't take it anymore so he ended up all his engagements to the girls. Genma

disowned Ranma from being a Saotome since he thought that breaking the engagement with

Akane is dishonarable (I know Genma's OOC here but this is just a fanfic). Ranma left the dojo

and decided he'll never come back there. Akane did what Kasumi told her that she should

patch things up with Ranma but Ranma dropped out of school. How can Akane fix their

problem if she doesn't have any idea where Ranma is? Is this the end of their relationship. Will

Ranma ever go back to the Tendo Dojo? Find out in the next chapters.

**numbskull:** This chapter will be about what Ranma did after he left the Dojo. So this is just a  
  
flashback and it's all about Ranma. Enjoy reading and don't forget to review my stories so I  
  
will know if it needs some changes or you don't like it or you like it. Thanks!!!

**Part 3: What happened to Ranma after he left the Tendo Dojo.**

****

  
Ranma closed the gates of Tendo Dojo and walked away. When he was in a far off

distance where he can only see a speck of the Tendo Dojo, he glanced back and whispered to

himself, "I had a lot of memories here and it's like my home already. All of them are like family

to me especially Akane. Sayonara, Akane. I doubt our paths will ever cross again." He

continued to walk not knowing where he was going.

  
Ranma kept thinking about his life back in Tendo Dojo with Akane. He smiled at first

thinking bout his good times with his friends (or rather enemies sometimes) and Akane. Then

he frowned then he remembered what just happened back in the Dojo. 'Akane, you've been

such a fool. But what the heck? You don't feel the same way i feel about you anyway. I guess

you'll never love me after what I've done to you. And I know you never did. I'm sorry for

breaking our engagement but I have to do it. You are now free, Akane. You'll never see a

BAKA anymore that will ruin your wonderful life.' Ranma sighed and wiped his tears away.

Ranma was still lost in his thoughts when he bumped into a post. He stood up and

caressed his head. "I must've been lost in thought for a long time and this post knocked a

sense on me." Ranma said and saw that he was already at Furinkan High. "I didn't know I got

here already. Am I that lost in thought already?" Ranma asked himself. Then a thought struck

his mind. "I'm leaving Nerima and I won't be back for a long time or maybe I'll never return. So

might as well talk to Principal Kuno about something." Ranma walked inside the school and

went to Principal Kuno's office.

  
"Ranma, what are you doing here? Are you changing your mind about that pigtail of

yours? Do you want me to cut it for you?" Principal Kuno smirked and got his scissors out and

prepared himself to cut Ranma's hair. "Don't start with me, Principal Kuno! I'm not in the mood

today to put up with your stupid crap!" Ranma yelled at Principal Kuno who backed away

since he felt that Ranma's serious.

"S-So what do you want to talk to me about Ranma?" Principal Kuno asked nervously.

"I wanted to drop out of this school. I'm not gonna be back for a long time but if you make  
  
another stupid rule, I'll come back for you to change it." Ranma growled.

"O-Okay. But where are you going?" Principal Kuno asked. "I can't tell you since I

still don't know where I should go. I just want the school to know that I'm not going to study

here anymore. That's all." Ranma said sadly. Deep inside him, he's gonna miss this school.

  
"I'm leaving now. I just dropped by to say that to you, sir. Sayonara." Ranma said

and turned to leave.

Principal Kuno smirked which means he can do whatever he wants now since Saotome

Ranma is not studying in his school anymore.

  
Ranma walked until he got to Ucchan's. He thought of saying goodbye to her since

she's still his bestfriend but he decided not to go. He remembered that he hurt her because of

what he said earlier and she's probably mad at him. So, he just continued on his journey.

He saw a poster posted on a post and grabbed it. He saw that Toudai (Tokyo

University) is allowing new enrollees this year. "Since I've got nothing to do maybe I should go

to school and maybe they offer some physical education there. Toudai doesn't sound bad

though. Osh!!! (Alright!!!) I'm going to Toudai and I will find job. Nabiki's money isn't enough

and I think this is only for lodging. Oh well." Ranma went to a train station and boarded to

go to Kyoto.

Ranma arrived to Kyoto after an hour later. He explored Kyoto for a while and saw how

nice Kyoto was. Then he thought about how Akane was doing right now and if he had hurt her

feelings. 'No she won't be hurt because she doesn't feel anything for me anyway and our

engagement is nothing to her. Besides i still remembered that she said that she was engaged

to her greatest nightmare.' Ranma said trying to convince himself that Akane's never in love

with him.

  
Ranma walked for a few hours and found himself in a park. He noticed that it was getting

dark and he needs to set up his tent somewhere. He looked around and saw a grove that is

surrounded by trees. Truly, there won't be anyone going in there. He set his tent up and

gathered some wood to make fire. He took out a kettle (he took it when he was packing his

things back in the Tendo Dojo since he needs it to place hot water to turn himself back into a

guy if ever rain accidentally poured) and heated a water. After a few minutes, he poured hot

water on his instant noodles and waited until it was okay to eat it. Ranma finished his dinner

within seconds and put out the fire.

He went inside his tent and reminisced again. 'I surely missed Kasumi's cooking. I

wonder what she cooked this evening. Anyway, I should find an apartment somewhere here.

I don't wanna be stuck here in this tent forever and besides I still have Nabiki's life saving to

keep me alive. I really felt sorry that I took her money but I needed it. I'll pay her back

anyway. Oh, and I think I'll follow Principal Kuno's word. I should get this pigtail cut so that

nobody will recognize me. I hate to do it but I have no choice if I don't want to be discovered

by them. sigh' Ranma turned to his side and starts thinking of Akane again. 'I wonder how

Akane is? Has she eaten her dinner yet?' Ranma thought then reality came to his mind and he

slapped himself. "Stop it! I shouldn't think of her! Maybe I should get some sleep." Ranma

said and drifted off to sleep.

End Whoa!!! Ranma? Gets his hair cut? Unbelievable! I know he doesn't like to cut his pigtail

since he liked it the way it is but i thought about getting it cut to hide his identity. And for a

long time since I watched Ranma 1/2, I kept thinking how Ranma looks like if he doesn't have

his pigtail. I pictured it in my mind and he's still...ummm....him. He doesn't look different even if

he doesn't have a pigtail. He's still cute as ever!  
  
"You got that right!"  
  
**numbskull:** (shocked) Who's that?!  
  
**guy:** Hey! Don't be shocked. It's just me, Ranma Saotome.  
  
**numbskull:** (yells at Ranma) Don't scare me like that!  
  
**Ranma:** Geez... sorry. Anyway I just visited you here and I heard you say that I'm still cute  
  
eventhough I don't have my pigtail. Thanks.  
  
**numbskull:** 'Ranma saying thanks?' (scratches head)  
  
**Ranma:** Oh and by the way there are some characters who will visit you in every chapter and

every story you make. And it starts now.  
  
**numbskull:** Really? That's cool!  
  
**Ranma:** Yah! So, I'll be leaving now whispers coz those girls are chasing after me again and I  
  
need to hide. So, see yah!!!  
  
**numbskull:** Okay! See yah!  
  
**numbskull:** _Preview of the next chapter:_ Ranma gets bumped by a beautiful girl and she fell  
  
unconscious after the bump. Ora! He forgot to give back her eyeglasses! Will Ranma fall in love  
  
with this girl? And who is this girl? Find out in the next chapter. See yah!!!

**About the reviews:**

**DarkInuRanma: **Thanks for the review! And I'm glad you liked it!

**Tangent: **I know the story's short but that's all I can write to make my point about the title.

Genma's OOC here. I made it like that because I know deep inside him, he doesn't want to

disown Ranma. Eventhough Genma is a dishonorable person, I think there's still honor left in

him. And about Akane and Ukyo, they really felt betrayed since they are considered as Ranma's

closest friends. In any way, they felt that they are wrong especially when Ranma yelled all about

his frustrations. I didn't include how Ukyo felt since she is Ranma's bestfriend. I just wrote that

she cried along with Shampoo. In Akane's case, Ranma's words got into her and it really hit

her hard. Akane is an understanding person especially if the person explained to her why he did

such a thing only after she pounded him. Akane understood how Ranma felt that time and she

felt guilty after hearing what Ranma said to her. She can't think of other words to say to Ranma

and if she yelled at him back, Ranma will get more frustrated and angrier at her so I didn't made

her yell back at Ranma. And besides, she doesn't want to lose Ranma more. As for Shampoo,

I didn't let her use any drugs or potions because the story might get ruined and Ranma can't

leave Tendo Dojo and get on with his life. The story might get complicated so I let her run

away like Ukyo did. So that's it. Thanks for reviewing my story and keep reading the story and

please review. I really like your review and it made sense. Thanks!

**Jerry Unipeg:** Thanks!!! (smiles at Jerry)

**xero-ghost:** I don't know either. I already wrote 13 chapters and I think I'm getting to that

point already. I don't know if it's the last chapter. I'm still working on it. Just keep reading and

find out. Thanks for reviewing!!!

**Magawa:** I edited the first 2 chapters today. I included the translation of the Japanese words

I wrote there. And about the paragraphs, I fixed it too. I don't know if this is okay already.

Thanks for the corrections and advices. Keep reading and reviewing. Thanks!


	4. A Shirt and A Pair of Eyeglasses

**Disclaimer:** i do not own any of these characters so don't sue me.  
  
What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will happen to their  
  
lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out. - R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_by: numbskull_

* * *

**Review of the past chapter:** Ranma went to Kyoto to study at Toudai (Tokyo University) 

and to be far away from Akane and the others. But he still kept thinking about Akane no

matter what he does to forget about her. Then he finally decided to cut his pigtail so that

nobody will recognize him.

**Part 4: A Shirt and A Pair of Eyeglasses** ****

  
  
Ranma woke up late and noticed it was already time for lunch. He imagined Akane

punching him for waking up late again. He smiled at the thought and went out of his tent. He

fixed his tent and placed it inside his knapsack. He carried his things and looked for a

restaurant to eat. He saw a ramen restaurant and as he was about to go inside, a girl

bumped onto him hard. Ranma fell on the floor with the girl on top of him. "ITTE!" Ranma

shrieked and checked up on the girl. "Ojosan? Daijobu, Ojosan? (Young lady? Are you

alright? Young lady?)" Ranma shrugged the girl but the girl was unconscious. Ranma stood

up and carried the girl. As he stepped forward, he heard a crack underneath his foot. Ranma

saw that he stepped on a pair of eyeglasses. Ranma placed the girl down then he took the

eyeglasses. 'This must be hers' Ranma thought. 'Oh Kami-sama! I'm dead!' Ranma thought

nervously. Ranma picked up the girl again and went to the park. He placed the girl on a bench

carefully. He pulled out his extra shirt and placed it under the girl's head to make it as a pillow.

'I think she'll be okay if I leave her like this.' Ranma thought and looked at the beautiful girl in

front of him. Ranma blushed thinking that this girl is so beautiful. He stood up and walked

away.

  
He stopped and thought that it's not good to leave a girl like her alone. So he returned

and he sat on a bench not far away from her.

  
  
A moment later, there are some guys who walked towards the unconscious girl. "Hey,

look at this!" a guy said. "I think we're lucky to find a beautiful girl here alone in the park."

another man said.

"Yeah. And it's our lucky day today!" another man said.  
  
"I think we're gonna have some fun with her." the first man said which is their leader.  
  
"I don't think you will." a young looking guy said from behind them.  
  
"Who are you?!" the man said.  
  
"It's none of your business! And keep away from the girl!" the young man said angrily.  
  
"And who are you to say that to us?!" the man said.  
  
"I'm....I'm..." the young man stuttered.  
  
"You're what? Can't catch your tongue?" the man laughed along with his friends.  
  
"I'm...I'm her boyfriend! You got any problem?" the young man yelled.  
  
"Yeah! You left your girlfriend alone here and we want to have fun with her." the man said.  
  
"No, you won't! I won't let you! If you touch her, I will..." the young man said flaring.  
  
"You will what? Slap us silly?" the man laughed again.  
  
"You'll regret the day you ever touched her!" the young man said threatening them.  
  
"Oooh... I'm scared." the man said pretending to be scared.  
  
The young man grinned and this made the man and his friends angry.  
  
"What are you grinning at?!" the man said annoyed.  
  
"Nothing." the young man said keeping his cool.  
  
"Heh! I'm gonna get your girl no matter what!" the man said and he grabbed the girl.  
  
"You'll be sorry you ever did that." the young man said his eyes are burning with anger.

  
The man who carried the girl looked at the young man and he got scared at how the

young man looked at him. He placed the girl down and pulled out a knife. He swung it to the

young man but he easily dodged it. The young man grabbed his arm and he disarmed the

man. He kicked him hard in the stomach. The others started to attack the young man but all

of them failed to knock him down.

  
The men ran away with fear that they might get their butts kicked again.

  
The young man walked towards the still unconscious girl and carried her back to the

bench.

  
"I knew I shouldn't have left you. A beautiful girl like you shouldn't be alone in a park

especially if it's already getting dark." Ranma said. He went back to the bench he was sitting

on before and watched the girl from a distance.

  
  
After a few minutes, the girl finally regained consciousness and rubbed her eyes. "Where

am I?" the girl asked. Then she noticed that her head rests on a white Chinese shirt. She got

up and picked it up.

  
  
"Who did this?" the girl asked then she remembered that she accidentally bumped into

a young man because she was in a hurry. "I can't remember him but he's such a nice guy." the

girl said. She decided to go back to her home. Ranma watched the girl as she disappeared

from the dark. Then he remembered that he forgot to give back the girl's eyeglasses.

  
  
"Oh well. Maybe I can run into her again sometime so that I can return this eyeglasses

to her. And might as well fix it. It's embarrassing to give it back to her like this. Damn! I forgot

that she has my shirt and I forgot what she looks like!" Ranma said and he began to yawn. He

decided to go to sleep so he went back to the grove where he slept before and settled his

tent there again. He ate his dinner which is the instant noodles and he went inside his tent.

Before he went to sleep, he muttered someone's name.

  
"Akane..."

End.

**numbskull:** So how was it now? Ranma finally met a girl but they didn't introduce each other.

The girl kept the shirt since she didn't notice that Ranma's just watching her in a distance.

Ranma forgot to get his shirt and to give the girl's eyeglasses back. And....  
  
"Aiyah!!! Another chapter finished!"  
  
**numbskull:** Sh-Sh-Shampoo! You scared me!  
  
**Shampoo:** Gomen (Sorry)! :p  
  
**numbskull:** So you're the visitor today?  
  
**Shampoo:** Hai!  
  
**numbskull:** Wow! You're pretty!  
  
**Shampoo:** Thank you! (blushes)  
  
**numbskull:** Well, anyway, what can you say about the story?  
  
**Shampoo:** Shampoo no like it because you made Airen break engagement to Shampoo.  
  
**numbskull:** Actually it's not only you but so is Ukyo and Akane.  
  
**Shampoo:** Shampoo knows but still you made Airen break engagement to Shampoo. Do

numbskull want Kiss of Death?  
  
**numbskull:** EEP!  
  
**Shampoo:** So you'll change story, yes?  
  
**numbskull:** I can't and by the way it's a RanmaAkane pairing so Ranma can't pair up with you.  
  
**Shampoo:** Shampoo no care! Change story now or else Shampoo give you Kiss of Death!  
  
**numbskull:** (thinks)  
  
**Shampoo:** Well?  
  
**numbskull:** You can't give me a Kiss of Death.  
  
**Shampoo:** Why is that? Shampoo no understand.  
  
**numbskull:** If you give me a kiss then you'll be engaged to me since I'm a guy.  
  
**Shampoo:** numbskull right. Shampoo no give you Kiss.  
  
**numbskull:** I don't mind you getting engaged to me. (blushes)  
  
thinking 'So that you can leave Ranma and Akane alone.'  
  
**Shampoo:** Really? (blushes)  
  
**numbskull:** uh...ummm....y-yeah....haha!!! (sweating)  
  
**Shampoo:** Shampoo happy but Shampoo still loves Airen.  
  
**numbskull:** 'whew' that's alright.  
  
**Shampoo:** Shampoo go now. I must deliver ramen to Airen. Airen must be getting hungry now.  
  
**numbskull:** Okay.  
  
**Shampoo:** And here's ramen for you too for being nice to Shampoo. Ja.  
  
**numbskull:** Thanks for the ramen and for your time Shampoo.  
  
**Shampoo:** Is okay! Bye!  
  
**numbskull:** bye!  
  
**numbskull:** Whew! I thought I was gonna be really engaged to Shampoo. It scared the hell

out of me. She's beautiful but she's too obsessive. Anyway, **preview of the next chapter:  
**  
Ranma finally found his apartment and he seems to be liking it. Then, as if fate let them meet

again for the second time, the girl who bumped into him stays there too. Can they still

remember each other? Will Ranma get over with Akane already? And who is this girl anyway?

Find out on the next chapter. The girl's mysterious identity will be revealed. (I think some of

you already guessed who the girl was.)

**About the reviews:**

**ChanChanandMosasi:** thanks for the review!!! wow!!! i really am happy to receive a review

one of my favorite authors. hehe!!! i joined your fanfiction fanlisting yesterday. it was so

cool!!! and can you please tell me who authored "apartment" so that i can read it too. ohhh,

before i forget, thanks for answering my question about your fanfic "ronzoo or ranma". i feel

so relieved when i read your answer. thanks!!!

**Jerry Unipeg:** thanks for reviewing!!! :D

**DarkInuRanma:** i know it sucks to cut ranma's pigtail. i just made this idea and i really wanna

try a new ranma. i know that's how we knew ranma but this is just to hide himself from any

possible discovery in case he bumped into someone from nerima. as you can see in the story,

ranma doesn't like the idea of cutting his hair but he has to do it just in case. anyway, thanks

for reviewing and reading the story. :D

**xero-ghost:** you'll find out in the next chapters. i know toudai is for college students only but

a certain someone will tell ranma about that. i think it will be focused on ranma's new life first

then, akane will come into the scene sometimes in some chapters. i don't know but i'm still

editing my stories. but this is still a ranmaakane pairing so it's so obvious that they'll end up

together. it won't be ranmaakane if ranma will end up with one of the female characters. so

thanks for reading and reviewing. read the next chapters and please review. :D


	5. Ranma's New Apartment

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so please don't sue me.

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will happen to their  
  
lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out. - R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_by: numbskull_

* * *

**Review of the past chapter: **Ranma was accidentally bumped by a girl who fell uconscious. 

He brought her to the park and laid her on a bench. He placed his extra shirt under the girl's

head and decided to walk away but he thought the better of it. A group of men gathered

around the girl and Ranma saved her from them. He watched the girl in a distance until she's

finally regained her consciousness. She took the shirt and headed back to where she lives but

Ranma forgot to return her broken eyeglasses. Will Ranma see the girl again. Read the next

chapter and maybe you will have a clue.

**Part 5: Ranma's New Apartment**

** **

  
  
Ranma went out of the restaurant with a content smile on his face. "HAAH!!! It was a

hearty meal!

It sure is delicious! But Kasumi's cooking is still the best in the world!" Ranma said and

realized that he was thinking about the house that he once considered as home. He shook his

head and looked for an apartment to live in.

  
He asked a passerby where to find an apartment. "I don't know any apartment for boys

here but there is one inn I know of. It's an all girls' inn but the manager is very kind so I think

he will let you live there. Just walk straight to that telephone booth over there and turn right.

Walk for about 8 blocks and turn left. Go straight ahead and you will find the inn there." said

the girl looking charmingly at Ranma. "Ummm....uhh...t-thanks!" Ranma said nervously feeling

uncomfortable with the way the girl looks at him. "You're welcome!" the girl said sweetly and

walked away. Ranma sighed and did what the girl told her. "Geez, I feel like Ryoga already.

But at least I know what's the difference between left and right. And I know where I can find

my way in just a couple of minutes. Unlike him, he gets lost all the time." Ranma giggled as he

imagined Ryoga getting lost and finding his way after a week or two.

  
Ranma finally reached the inn and saw that it was a big place. "Whoa." was all Ranma

could say.

He went inside the inn and looked for any manager there. "Gomen kudasai? (Is

anybody here?)" Ranma called. Then a boy about 22 years of age greeted him. "Konnichiwa!

(Hello!) What can I do for you sir?" the manager asked. "I am looking for an apartment to

stay and I asked some people if they knew a nearby apartment. They said that there's only an

inn and they directed me here." Ranma said politely. "Ummm....I'm sorry sir but this inn is for

girls only and I cannot let you stay here." the manager said sadly. "I heard of it too but please

let me stay here. I've got nowhere else to go and this is the only place that's near Toudai."

Ranma said begging the manager to let him stay. "I promise that I won't be a bother to

everybody here. I can also help if there's anything you need here since some of it might be a

man's job to fix it." Ranma added. "Well, I think it's okay as long as you won't do anything

perverted because the girls are becoming war freaks if they caught you peeking on them even

if it's only an accident." the manager said lowering his voice. "I know what you mean." Ranma

said as he began to shudder remembering Akane pounding him because he accidentally

walked in on her. "I don't know if the girls will like the idea but welcome to our inn." the

manager said. "Arigatou, ummm....anou....what's your name sir?" Ranma asked scratching the

back of his head.

"Gomen(sorry)! I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Urashima Keitaro and I'm the manager

of Hinata Sou." the manager said bowing. "I'm Sa...." Ranma was about to say "Saotome" but

he remembered he was disowned by his father.

  
"Satoe Ranma. Yorushku(nice to meet you), Urashima-san!" Ranma said and bowed

too.

"You can call Keitaro. No need to be formal." Keitaro said with a smile.  
  
Keitaro called the girls so he can formally introduce Ranma to them. When everybody

was gathered, Keitaro introduced Ranma. "Everybody, this is Satoe Ranma. Ranma-san, meet

the tenants of this inn." Ranma smiled and bowed to them. "Nice to meet all of you." Ranma

said.

  
"What is the meaning of this Urashima?! Why is it there's another boy in here?!" said

an angry girl with black hair who's holding a bokken. "He doesn't have any place to live so

that's why I let him stay here." Keitaro said. "This is an all girls' inn! Why the hell is he going to

stay here?!" she asked again this time shaking Keitaro. "He's going to Toudai and this the only

place he knew that is near Toudai. And please stop shaking me, Motoko-san!" Keitaro said

while struggling from the angry girl's grip.

  
"Anou, if you don't mind. I'll just leave and set camp in the park again. I know when

I'm not wanted." Ranma said sadly. Keitaro and Motoko stopped fighting with each other.

Motoko blinked and looked at Ranma. "You mean you are just camping in the park? How

long have you been there?" Motoko asked. "About 2 days already and my only means of

survival is a cup of instant noodles. I ate in a restaurant today but that was only the last time

I ate there since I need to budget my money. I don't have enough money for other things. Just

for lodging and for my schooling." Ranma said. "I see." Motoko said. "Well, you can stay here

but don't do anything perverted or else you'll be sorry that you ever stepped inside Hinata

Sou." Motoko said loosening her grip in Keitaro. "Hai(yes). I promise." Ranma said. "By the

way, I'm Aoyama Motoko. You can call me Motoko." with that she left and went inside her

room.

"Where's Narusegawa?" Keitaro asked. "She went to the library to borrow some

books. She'll be home for a little while." another girl said with a bottle of sake on her hand and

a cup on the other. She turned to Ranma and introduced herself. "Hi! I'm Konno Mitsune.

You can call me Kitsune. Do you want to drink some sake? Let's celebrate your first stay with

us." Kitsune said to Ranma.

"Uhh, maybe some other time. I don't feel like it." Ranma said. "Okay. But call me if

you changed your mind." Kitsune said and winked on Ranma which made him blush. Then she

went to her room.

"Oh excuse me but I have to go to my room now." a young girl said and ran to upstairs

to her room. "Matte(Wait)! I'll come with you!" another girl said running after the young girl.

  
Ranma just stared at the girls running toward their rooms. He turned to look at Keitaro

with a puzzled look on his face. "That's Maehara Shinobu and the girl who followed her is

Koalla Su." Keitaro said. "I'll show you your room Ranma-san. Follow me." Keitaro said as

he lead Ranma to his room.

While walking to his new room, Keitaro asked Ranma. "How old are you by the way?"

"I'm 18." Ranma said. "Are you still in high school?" Keitaro asked again. "Hai. I'm a third year

high student at Furinkan High in Nerima." Ranma said. "And you're planning to go to Toudai?

It's only for college students." Keitaro said. "Is that so? I didn't know. Is there a school for

high school students near here?" Ranma asked feeling a little embarrassed. "Yeah. I know one

but I'll tell you later. I have to study for Toudai's entrance exam after dinner." Keitaro said.  
  
"This is your room. If you need anything, just call me. Dinner will be served at about 20

minutes." Keitaro said and left Ranma on his new room.

  
'Wow! This room is spacious! This is great!' Ranma thought and fixed his things. He

placed his clothes in the cabinet and his tent to another cabinet where a futon, a pillow, and a

blanket is placed. 'This place has its own futon, pillow, and blanket. Cool!' Ranma thought.

After he finished fixing his things, he heard Keitaro called him for dinner. He went downstairs

immediately and sat near Keitaro.

  
"So tell us about yourself, Ranma-san. Where did you come from?" Shinobu asked as

she passed a bowl of rice to Ranma. "I'm from Nerima. My pop....I mean a man I once knew

as my father and I went to Nerima two years ago from a training trip. We moved in at his

friend's house." Ranma said as he started picking on his food. "Why did you move here when

there's a place for you at Nerima and you said that you are studying at Furkin.....Frukan....

what was the name of that school again?" Keitaro said scratching the back of his head. "It's

Furinkan High." Ranma said clearly. "That's it! Furinkan High. So why the sudden change of

place?" Keitaro asked as he picked some meat on the sukiyaki.

  
"There's something I want to get out of. I just want to be away for a while think things

over. I'm kinda confused and I needed some quiet time for myself and I want to live normally."

Ranma said as he finished eating his food which amazed everybody. "You want to live

normally? Is it hard to live back there at Nerima?" Kitsune asked. "Part of it is yes and part of

it is no. My life is full of insanity and I want to try to live independently from now on." Ranma

said.

  
"So you said that you and your ex-father went to Nerima from a training trip. Are you

a martial artist?" Motoko asked curiously. "Hai. I'm the heir of the Musabetsu Kaktou Saotome

Ryuu(Saotome Anything Goes Martial Arts)....." Ranma said and added ".....before."

  
"Saotome? Is that your surname? Or just the name of the school?" Motoko asked

confused.

  
"That is my surname before my pop disowned me. Now I don't have any right to tell

people that I'm a Saotome. That's why I changed my surname to Satoe." Ranma said.

  
"I see. But why did your father disowned you? Did something wrong happened before

you got here?" Keitaro asked.

  
Ranma thought for a moment if he's going to tell them about what happened that day.

He decided to tell them since he needed someone to talk to. "Hai. You see, when my pop...I

mean Mr. Saotome and I moved to his friend's house, they arranged an engagement to carry

on the Anything Goes Martial Arts. They let me choose one from his friend's three daughters.

The two older ones picked the youngest because she's the same age as me and we both are

martial artists. But we didn't get along too well. We insult each other and call each other

names." Ranma continued relating to them his story, his adventures, and finally the very day

of his departure. He never told them about his curse because he was afraid that they might

get scared and think of him as a freak and he didn't want that to happen. "And so that's it.

End of story." Ranma said.

  
"Have you ever felt that you loved your ex-fiancee?" Kitsune asked since she felt that

he has feelings for his ex-fiancee.

  
Ranma blushed furiously and answered "NO!!!! I don't LOVE that TOMBOY!

Anyway she cares a lot about her pet pig and it's best that she should marry her pig for all I

care!" Ranma said furiously.

"Okay, okay. I get the point." Kitsune said but she knows for sure that he really does

care about his ex-fiancee.

  
"Well, I gotta get going now. I need some rest. Thanks for a wonderful meal." Ranma

said and picked his bowl and cup to the kitchen sink. As he was about to leave the dining

room, he noticed that everybody was looking at him. "Hey, don't worry! I'm not mad or

anything. I'm just tired. I'll just go take a bath for a while. Thanks again for the meal." Ranma

said and went out the dining room.

  
After Ranma left the dining room, everybody sighed with relief. "I thought he's gonna be

mad." Shinobu said. "Me too." Keitaro said. "Why the hell did you asked him that question?"

Motoko asked Kitsune. "I was just curious. And you know what, I really think that he cares

about his ex-fiancee a lot." Kitsune said smiling. "Me either. The way he saved her and the

times that he was there for her proves it. And I think that his ex-fiancee cares about him too."

Shinobu said. Everybody nodded at Shinobu's comment. Suddenly, the door opened again and

Ranma peeked in.

"Hey guys, I forgot to ask you something." Ranma asked. Everybody was shocked at

Ranma's sudden appearance and nobody answered. Ranma noticed it but he ignored it.

  
"Well, I was just gonna ask where the bath house of this inn is. I wanna try it and since

no one's gonna take their bath this evening, I might as well soak for a little while." Ranma

said. Still no one answered. "Hey! I'm talking to you guys!!!!" Ranma yelled. Motoko recovered

first. "What the hell do you want?!! Don't you ever scare us like that again!" Motoko said

glaring at Ranma. "Geez! Sorry!!! I was just asking where the bath house is in this inn. I

wanna try it for myself since all of you aren't gonna take a bath tonight." Ranma said.

  
Keitaro recovered and heard what Ranma said. "From here, turn right and go straight.

There's a door there. That's the entrance to the bath house of this inn."

  
"Arigatou, Keitaro-san!" Ranma said and walked away.

  
Everbody sighed and was shocked again when Ranma peeked again.

  
  
"I also forgot to ask all of you. Who cooked dinner?"

**End.  
**

So that was it. Ranma is staying at Hinata Sou. Chapter 4 is very short as you can see. I made

this chapter a lot longer. Anyway, Ranma made friends with the manager of the inn, Keitaro.

Ranma was so happy that he finally had a place to stay but he was uncomfortable because he

was thinking that the girls didn't like him. But when he told them his story, he knew already

that they are nice people. Ranma didn't tell them about his curse. The reason was indicated in

the story. It might just be better if he never told them since he is following the code and so

that the girls wouldn't freak out if they knew that he changes into a girl. Well, that is all for

now.  
  
**numbskull:** hmmm....who will be the guest today? I hope whoever it is won't show up

suddenly.  
  
_"Konnichiwa!"_  
  
**numbskull:** (looks around)  
  
**voice:** I'm right here.  
  
**numbskull:** (finds the voice) Ara! Akane-san! You are the guest for today?  
  
**Akane:** (smiles) Hai.  
  
**numbskull:** Wow! Ranma's so lucky to have a beautiful fiancee like you! And he's right when

he said that you look so cute when you smile.  
  
**Akane:** (blushing) Arigatou!  
  
**numbskull:** Anyway, what do you think about the story?  
  
**Akane:** I think it's good but you don't have to break mine and Ranma's engagement.  
  
**numbskull:** Well, this is just a fanfic and don't worry. This is a RanmaAkane pairing.  
  
**Akane:** Hontou(Really?)  
  
**numbskull:** Hai!  
  
**Akane:** Well, it's still not fair!  
  
**numbskull:** (getting a little scared) W-why?  
  
**Akane:** I haven't appeared yet in 2 chapters already! (glaring at numbskull)  
  
**numbskull:** Whoa! You have to wait. You'll come out in the next chapters. You cannot

disappear in my story because it won't be a RanmaAkane fanfic anymore.  
  
**Akane:** I see....Well, just make it good okay or else you're gonna know how ot feels like to

be malleted.  
  
**numbskull:** (gulps) H-hai! But why are you interested anyway? What if I let Ranma end up

with another girl? Is it okay with you?  
  
**Akane:** Do whatever you like! For all I care!  
  
**numbskull:** I think you really do care! You don't like Ranma ending up with another girl

because you lomffphhhh!  
  
**Akane:** (covers numbskull's mouth before he finished speaking)  
  
**numbskull:** (manages to get off Akane's hand on his mouth) What ya do that for?!  
  
**Akane:** Ranma might hear you! I don't want him to find out about how I feel for him from

another person, okay? This is just a secret between us.  
  
**numbskull:** Okay. So you really (lowers voice) do care about him?  
  
**Akane:** (nods)  
  
**numbskull:** That's good. Well, I have to end our conversation now. Nice talking to you,

Akane-san!  
  
**Akane:** Nice talking to you too!  
  
**numbskull:** (whispers in Akane's ear) And good luck with Ranma:  
  
**Akane:** (blushing furiously) H-hai!  
  
**numbskull:** Well, that's the end of our show! Before I forget, this is the **preview of the next **

**chapter:  
**  
Ranma soaked in the hot spring but then a girl walked in on him not knowing each other's

presence. When Ranma was given his first hit in Hinata Inn, he finally notices that she's Akane.

The girl is quite familiar to him but he can't remember where he saw her. Will Ranma remember

something about the girl? And who is this girl anyway?! Check it out on the next chapter.

**About the reviews:**

**DarkInuRanma: **Well, if you read this chapter, he met a lot of girls already. But this girl that

accidentally bumped on him will be the one...oops...I can't go any further because it is on the

other chapters. Just read on and you'll find out soon. Thanks for reviewing!!! :D

**Jerry Unipeg: **Thanks!!!! :D

**goku905041: **Thanks for reviewing!!! Continue to read and please review after reading my

story. Thanks again!!! :D


	6. Ranma meets Naru

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me. 

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will

happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R...... R/A pairings

**

* * *

**

**The Right One For Me   
**

**

* * *

**

_by: numbskull_

**

* * *

**

**Part 6: Ranma meets Naru**

Ranma went back to his room to get his towel and bath things.

'Shinobu-san did a great job in cooking dinner. For such a young girl, she really

does have talent.'

Ranma went down the stairs and made his way to the inn's hot spring. He placed

his clothes on the hamper and went inside the hot spring.

"Tadaima (I'm home)!" a girl called out the door.

"Ara! Naru-chan, okaerinasai (welcome home)! Have you had dinner already?"

Kitsune greeted Naru. "Hai. I ate in a restaurant." Naru said and made her way back to

her room placed her books on a corner and laid doen on the futon.

"(sigh) It's been a long day for me. I guess this is just a bad day for me. Well, to

wash all of these tensions away, I'm going to take a bath." She got her things and went

to the inn's hot spring.

Ranma poured cold water on himself which triggered his curse. She washe her

body and shampooed her hair. 'Darn it! When can I have a bath without being a girl all

the time?' Ranma thought angrily. She rinsed herself with cold water and got inside the

hot spring turning her back to a guy.

"Now this is better. I'd say bathing like this in an open air is very relaxing. And I

can take a bath without worrying Happosai walking in on me trying to get me to wear a

stupid bra. That stupid old man..." Ranma closed his eyes and submerged under the

water.

Naru placed her clothes on the hamper and carried her towel on her shoulders

and went inside. She cleansed her body before going in the hot spring. She walked in to

the hotspring and stepped on something hard. Suddenly, a pigtailed man emerged from

the water which made Naru slip and landed on top of him.

Naru was shocked to find a man inside the hot spring with her and Ranma stared

blankly at the girl on top of him thinking that he saw her before but cannot remember

where. Naru stared at him thinking, 'He's so handsome.' and reality struck her. A vein

grew on her forehead and she balled her fists very hard. Ranma knew that the girl's

getting furious so he tried to talk. "Uh...ummm...this isn't what it looks like." Fear can be

obviously seen on Ranma's face and he flew to the night sky hearing Naru say "Ecchi

(pervert)!"

When Keitaro heard that Ranma was hit by Naru's famous punch, he immediately

grabbed Ranma's clothes and went out to look for him. Finally, he found Ranma in an

alley who was coming to his senses.

"Where am I?" Ranma asked himself. "You're in an alley." A voice said. Ranma

looked at where the voice came from. "Keitaro-san..." "Here, I brought you your

clothes. You don't want to go back to the inn looking like that, do you?" Keitaro said

and handed Ranma his clothes. Ranma blushed as he realized that he's nude and took

the clothes from Keitaro.

When he was finally dressed, they made their way back to the inn. Ranma

stopped for a while and looked at a shop. "What's the matter, Ranma-san? Is there

something wrong?" Keitaro asked looking at Ranma. "Keitaro-san, do you have money

with you?"

"Yeah, why?" Keitaro looked at Ranma confusingly. "Can I borrow some? I

promise I'll pay you once we're back at the inn." Keitaro took out his wallet and gave

Ranma the money. Ranma thanked Keitaro and ran to the store. After he finished

shopping, they walked back to the inn.

"What's it for, Ranma-san?" Keitaro asked.

"It's for peace-offering. I think I owe her an apology. I just don't want to do same

thing that happened to me before." Ranma said as he remembered the first day he came

to the Tendo dojo.

"I see." Keitaro said and smiled at Ranma.

They finally got to the inn and saw nobody was up. Keitaro looked at the clock

and saw that it was already late. He said goodnight to Ranma and headed to his room.

Ranma did the same. Before he entered his room, he stopped in front of Naru's door

but he hesitated on knocking and went inside his room.

Naru opened the door and saw nobody there.

"I thought I heard someone passed and stopped in front of my door." She said

and looked to her left and right. "I guess It's just my imagination." Naru shrugged and

closed the door behind her and went back to sleep.

**End.**

Finally I finished another chapter. I also finished the draft of this story and all I have to

do is to type and post it. So, may I ask how was it? It's quite short but I hope you like

it.

_"So there you are!!!!"_

**numbskull:** What??? Who's there???

_"It's me! Your guest for today's chapter!"_

**numbskull:** ((looks at the guest)) Oh, it's you Naru-san. Welcome! ((smiles))

**Naru:** Don't smile at me like that young man because you've got some explaining to do!

**numbskull:** ((scared at Naru's outburst)) W-w-what did i d-do??

**Naru:** You mean you don't know???!!! I come here everyday and I can't see any

numbskull here!!! You didn't come to the appointed time of this chapter!

**numbskull:** Oh! That! I have an explanation so please hear me out...

**Naru:** Okay! I'll forgive you just this time since it's my first time to guest in your fanfic.

**numbskull:** Whew! Thanks!

**Naru:** Sit down and explain!

**numbskull:** ((sits down immediately)) H-hai!

**numbskull:** ((clears throat)) It's like this. I haven't posted a new chapter for a long, long

time because our computer broke down. How am I supposed to continue my story? I'm

just glad that it's already fixed. ((bows down to everyone)) Sorry it took so long,

minna-san (everybody). Please understand my situation. And gomenasai, Naru-san if

you come here everyday. I appreciate your effort in coming here. And to compensate

for my misbehavior, I'll treat you to a restaurant tonight.

**Naru:** Really???

**numbskull:** Hai. It's all I can do to make it up to you. And to the readers, I'll post

another 2 chapters to compensate for a very late chapter. Will it be okay with you guys?

I hope so because I'll post it now.

**Naru:** You're so nice, numbskull! ((smiles))

**numbskull:** Arigatou (thank you), Naru-san! Be ready for the dinner Naru-san. I'll pick

you up at 8.

**Naru:** Hai! I have to go now. I have to get ready for our date! ((winks at numbskull))

**numbskull:** ((blushes)) Okay! So that's it! I have to get ready too!!! Please review this

chapter. Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san (Thank you very much, everybody)!!! Oh

before I go, this the **preview of the next chapter:**

Ranma and Naru gets to know each other more in this chapter. They get their time alone

while washing the dishes. Naru finally softens up for Ranma and forgave him. Will

Ranma fall in love with Naru? Find out in the next chapter.

Hey guys!!! Don't get angry with me. Remember this is a Ranma/Akane pairing. Stay

tuned okay. Thanks!!!

**About the reviews:**

**FreedomGundam: **Thanks for reviewing. I hope you will still continue to read my

story. Enjoy!!!

**Jerry Unipeg:** Thanks for reviewing again. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

**DarkInuRanma: **I hope so too. But I know he will. All he needs is to get along with

the girls too. And maybe sooneror later he will have the guts to tell them about his

curse. He just doesn't feel likeit yet. He's afraid that they may think of him as a freak.

Having curse like that will make you paranoid thinking of what others might think of

you. Well, thanks for reviewing. I posted another 2 chapters to compensate for a very

late chapter. The reason is there while Naru-san and I are talking. Please keep on

reading my story. Thanks again.


	7. Getting to Know Each Other

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me. 

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will

happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_by: numbskull_

* * *

**Part 7: Getting to know each other**

Naru woke up and fixed her futon. She opened the door to get some breakfast

and saw a package lying in front of her door. She saw a letter on top of it and read it.

_"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday.   
This is only for peace-offering.   
It's not much but I hope you'll appreciate and accept it.   
Ranma Satoe."_

She took the package inside and opened it. It was a stuffed panda. Naru smiled

and placed it on a table. She hid the letter in her drawer and went to the kitchen to get

some breakfast.

"Narusegawa! Ohayou (good morning)!" Keitaro greeted Naru when she walked

to the dining room. "Uhh... ohayou, Keitaro!" Naru said and seated on her usual place.

"Have you seen Satoe-san?" Naru asked. "He went outside for a run. He's quite an

athletic person." Kitsune said picking up her food using her chopsticks. "When he comes

back, I'm gonna get him for being such a pervert and for doing that to you,

Naru-sempai!" Motoko said as she took a mouthful of food and chewed it angrily.

"Motoko-san, it's alright. I guess he's just new that's why he didn't know that we

bathe in the hot spring. And I didn't know that he was there. So, it's kinda my fault

because I walked in on him. No harm done." Naru said and started eating her breakfast.

Everbody almost choked on their food. Motoko looked at Naru disbelievingly. Kitsune

stayed quiet for a while thinking of what ever happened to Naru. Finally, Kitsune found

her voice and asked Naru, "Is that you, Naru-chan? What have you done to

Naru-chan???"

"Of course it's me!!!" Naru said looking at Kitsune. "What happened to you?

Are you alright?Did you eat something or what?" Motoko asked as she placed her hand

on Naru's forehead. "I'm okay. I'm not sick. And nothing happened to me." Naru said

as she continued eating her food. Keitaro just looked at Naru and he knew there's

something wrong with Naru. "I'm finished eating. Put your dishes on the sink. I'll wash

the dishes today." Naru said and went to the kitchen.

Ranma panted at the front door. "I guess I'm late for breakfast already. Good

thing I'm not at the Tendo dojo anymore or else Pop'll eat all my food before I get

there." He removed his shoes and went straight to the dining room where he found his

food is still there.

Ranma looked around and saw that everybody was finished. He ate his meal like

a wind just blew by and carried the dishes to the kitchen to wash them.

"Shinobu-chan, the meal is...huh?" Ranma stared at Naru who was still washing the

dishes.

Naru turned around and saw Ranma carrying his dishes. "Umm...Y-you must be

N-Narusegawa-san." Naru nodded and Ranma continued speaking. "G-Gomensai

(sorry) for what happened yesterday." Ranma said and bowed. Naru blushed and

bowed too. "I-It's nothing, really. And gomen if I walked in on you." Ranma smiled and

nodded. He looked at the dishes on the sink and thought of something. "Maybe I should

help you wash the dishes. There's too many of them and you can finish a lot faster with

someone helping you." Naru can only nod since his eyes convinced her to let him help.

Ranma and Naru chatted while washing the dishes. Ranma told her about his life

back at the Tendo dojo. He never told her about his curse because he was still thinking

if he should tell anybody about it. 'Maybe I'll tell her soon. I can't keep this forever.

Besides, she looks like I can trust her.' Ranma thought. Naru told him about Toudai and

that she will be taking the entrance exams there. "Wow!!! That's great

Narusegawa-san!!! Gambatte (good luck)!!!" Ranma said. "Hai! Are you entering

Toudai too?" Naru asked Ranma. Ranma frowned and shook his head. "Iie (no). I'm still

a high school student. I can't enter Toudai yet. Keitaro-san said that he will help me

enroll in a school for high school students near here." Ranma said. "Oh you mean

Yoshinori High? That's a good school too! I guarantee you that!" Naru said cheerfully.

"Really? Well, hearing it from you means that school is really good. Do they have

entrance exams too?" Ranma asked. "Of course they do, silly!" Naru said laughing. "Oh.

Can I ask you a favor? Will you help me study? I'm not good at studying, you

know." Ranma said. "Sure! You can join me with Keitaro and Mutsumi. We study for

the entrance exams." Naru said. "That'll be great! Thanks Narusegawa-san!" "You can

call me Naru." Naru said. "Hai, Naru-san. And you can call me Ranma if you like."

Ranma said smiling. "Sure, Ranma-kun." Naru smiled.

They talked the whole day. After a few hours of just talking to each other, they

both went inside their respective rooms. Once the door was closed, Ranma sighed and

said, "I'm glad that's taken care of but this reminds me of Nerima. Naru is just like

Akane but there are some things that differ her to Akane. I guess she's just too kind and

understands a person even after she hits him or whatever she may do. But Akane's like

that sometimes so they are almost alike."

Ranma changed to his pajamas and lied down on his futon and read a manga.

Naru changed to her pajamas and lied down on the futon. "Ranma-kun's not bad

after all. He's so kind to me eventhough I hit him yesterday. And he's very thoughtful

too. He gave me a stuffed panda for peace-offering after all the trouble I made for him.

This'll start a very nice friendship between us. Maybe I should talk to him again since our

rooms are just beside each other." Naru got up and knocked on Ranma's door.

"Come in." Ranma said from inside his room. Naru went inside and closed the

door.

"Naru-san? What are you doing here?" Ranma asked as he set aside his manga

and sat up from his futon.

"Umm...I know we just talked a while ago but i can't help myself but to talk to

you again. Would you mind if we talk again?" Naru asked twiddling her fingers.

"S-sure." Ranma said blushing.

"So tell me Ranma-kun, is life in Nerima very hard? I mean you never told me why

you came here. You just told me about your life in Nerima but that's that. Is entering

Toudai your only reason why you're here?" Naru asked.

"Okay. You got me. I came here to get out of my problem back in Nerima and I

don't have any place to go. Then I heard about Toudai's upcoming exams and I thought

maybe I could enter there and continue studying since I've got nothing to do. I'm going

to look for a job so that I can pay all my expenses." Ranma said. "So why did you ran

away from your problem? You know you can't just runaway from your problems. It will

still hunt you everywhere you go. Can you tell me about it?"

Ranma nodded. "I have a fiancee back in Nerima. Things aren't doing with us.

Thefirst time we met is like the first time we met. She walked in on me and she got

angry with me. She called me a pervert and I called her kawaiikune. That's when we

started insulting each other. Then, this guy came whoturns into a pig whenever he was

doused with cold water. He became my fiancee's pet and I'm always trying to get him

out of her room. I can't tell her that he's really a guy because I'm bound in honor to keep

his secret."

"Wait. How can a guy turn into a pig? Is it some kind of magic?" Naru asked

disbelievingly.

"Well, I think it's about time to tell you. Actually, it's a curse. There's a place in

China named Jusenkyo where you will find a lot of springs. Each spring is cursed and if

ever you fall in a spring, you will take the body of the one who drowned there. When

doused with cold water, the curse will be triggered. If doused with hot water, you will

return to your true form." Ranma said.

"So he's really a guy that turns into a pig? I still don't believe it." Naru said

laughing.

"Okay. Maybe a little demonstration will clear things up for you. Wait here for

me." Ranma said and went to get some water, both hot and cold. He returned

immediately and showed Naru his curse. He poured hot water on himself and turned

back into a guy.

"So do you believe me now?" Ranma said as he wipes himself dry.

"H-hai. I've never seen anything like this before. So, you turn into a girl when

doused with cold water?" Naru asked shockingly.

"Hai and it's all my Oyajii's (Pop's/father's) fault. Do you think it's weird? Do I look

like a freak to you?" Ranma asked frowning.

"Well, it's kinda weird but you're not a freak. I accept you whatever form you are.

You are my friend after all." Naru said giving Ranma a reassuring smile.

Ranma smiled back and continued his story. He told her about the incident in

Tendo dojo just before he left. Then how he found Hinata Sou and the girl he bumped

just before he enters a restaurant. And how he rescued the girl from the men who tried

to abuse her. He also told her that he forgot to return the eyeglasses and that the girl

took with her his extra shirt.

"Matte (wait). You bumped a girl in a restaurant and you forgot to return her

eyeglasses? And this girl took your extra shirt she used as a pillow?" Ranma nodded.

"Tell me, is the shirt white?" Naru asked. "Why yes. How did you know? Masaka

(Could it be)...." Ranma went to his closet and opened his bag. He took out the

eyeglasses which is already repaired. He showed it to Naru. "Is this yours?" Ranma

asked. Naru looked at the eyeglasses very carefully and saw that it was her eyeglasses.

"Yes. So you're the guy I bumped into before?" "I guess I am. Is my shirt still with you?"

Ranma asked. "Hai. It's in my closet. I'll go get it for you." "No. It's yours." Ranma said

smiling at her. "Are you sure? Maybe you need it." Naru said. "No. It's a souvenir for

you. I was hoping to see you again to apologize for what happened. And now that I

found you, I'm sorry for bumping into you." Ranma said and bowed. "I'm sorry for

bumping on to you, too." Naru said and bowed. (Well, isn't this scene familiar?)

"Tell me something I don't know about you, Naru-san. I told you about myself

and now it's your turn." Ranma said.

Naru nodded and told Ranma her story. She told him about Keitaro's promise and

about Toudai too. "Are you in love with Keitaro-san?" Ranma asked straightly. Naru

blushed and saw how Ranma looked at her as if telling her to answer him honestly.

"Well, I...I don't know. But I think I am." Naru said blushing furiously. "But now, I'm

beginning to doubt that I still feel the same way about him. He becomes so distant

lately." Naru turned away from Ranma because she's shy to show her tears to him.

Ranma moved closer to Naru and placed his hand on her shoulder. "I don't think that's

the case, Naru-san. I think he's just afraid to express what he really feels for you and he

doesn't know how to act around you. So, he's acting like that to you. You see, I was

like that to my fiancee. I tease her, insult her, and fight with her because I don't know

how to act around her. I don't know how to express my feelings to her. If I express to

her my true feelings for her, guess what our status would be, right? Keitaro-san's a shy

guy but he's not like me. He doesn't insult or fight with you. I really think that he's just

shy. So please understand him." Naru can't understand what Ranma's point was

because she was just staring at Ranma, adoring him.

Ranma noticed the way Naru looked at him. He waved hi hand in front of

Naru's face.

"Earth to Naru?" Ranma said. Naru came back to reality and blushed. "Umm...

it's already late. We better go to sleep. O-Oyasumi, Ranma-kun." Naru said and

walked out of Ranma's room. Ranma scratched his head thinking, "What's with her?"

**End.**

Well, that's it. Ranma finally found out that Naru's the girl he bumped earlier. They both

shared their stories and Naru's acting strangely in front of Ranma. If anyone watched

Love Hina, Naru is a hot tempered girl but she's sweet too. She just doesn't like

perverts. Who would? Me, I don't like perverts too. If you compare her to Akane,

they're almost the same. Naru doesn't like perverts and so is Akane. Naru is hot

tempered but a very sweet girl and so is Akane. Naru hits Keitaro whenever he does

something not good and so does Akane with Ranma. See? They have a lot in common.

So, do you think Ranma will fall for her? I don't know. Find out in the next chapters.

**numbskull:** Are you ready Naru-san?

**Naru:** I'm ready.

**numbskull:** Sorry guys. I'm not going to interview anybody today. I have a date with

**Naru-san:** ((whispers)) I just don't want to upset her again.

**Naru:** Let's go numbskull!!!

**numbskull:** Well, I gotta go. She's waiting for me. I don't want a girl to wait for me.

And here's the **preview of the next chapter:**

Well, Ranma and Naru are getting closer everyday. And the people in Hinata Sou are

beginning to suspect that the two are going out. Will their friendship bloom into

something else? Are their suspicions true? Find out more about it in the upcoming

chapters.

**numbskull:** Sorry if the preview is short. I better hurry or she'll send me into orbit.

Ja ne!!!


	8. I'm Falling For You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me. 

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will

happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_by: numbskull_

* * *

**Part 8: I'm falling for you**

Ranma woke up early and got dressed for his morning run. "It's been 2 weeks

since I'm here. I guess I already like it here." As he got out of Hinata Sou, he bumped

into Naru. They stared at each other for a few seconds and faced away from each other

blushing bright red.

"So, umm, you're going out for a run?" Naru asked hiding her blush.

"Yeah. I have to so that I can build my stamina and after this I'll practice my

katas." Ranma replied trying hard to hide his blush.

"Can I run with you? I've never had time for this kind of thing because I'm

always studying for Toudai. So, can I?" Naru asked. "O-Okay. I don't mind running

with you." Ranma said blushing furiously. "That's great! Could you wait for me for just a

second? I'm just gonna get my towel. I'll be right back." Naru ran back to her room as

quickly as she can and came back with a towel on her shoulder.

A few minutes later, they returned to Hinata Sou. "You're quite a runner,

Naru-san!" Ranma said catching his breath as he entered the inn. Naru blushed at

Ranma's comment and thanked him. "I should take a bath now." Naru said. "Breakfast

won't start in a few minutes. I still have time to practice my katas." Ranma said. Naru

went back to her room to get her towel and bath things.

"Wow! Look at how smooth his moves are!" Motoko whispered while watching

Ranma practicing his katas. Actually, all the girls are watching Ranma except Naru since

she's still bathing at at the hot spring.

"He's so cool!" Su said. "Is breakfast ready? I'm getting hungry." she said again.

"It'll be ready for a few minutes." Shinobu said. "I wonder if he could teach me

those moves." Shinobu said and giggled as she imagined herself practicing with Ranma.

"Hey! What are you looking at, everyone?" Naru asked. "Sshh!!! We're

watching Ranma-san practicing his katas. We don't want to disturb him. Would you like

to watch him with us?" Kitsune asked and turned her attention back to Ranma. Naru

shrugged and joined the group.

She was amazed at what she saw. Ranma's movements are so graceful and

smooth. It's like he's dancing in the air. Naru admired his muscle-toned body. 'No

wonder he's in a good shape.' Naru thought and went back to her room to get dressed.

"Breakfast is ready!" Everybody headed to the dining room and sat in their

own places.

Ranma sat down near Naru and ate his breakfast. "Where did you learn to use

such skill?" Motoko asked curiously. "You mean the katas? I've learned them since I

was a kid. My pop trained me since I was a kid and back in Nerima, I've learned a lot

of techniques while fighting my opponents." Ranma said as he placed down his

chopsticks. Shinobu still can't believe how Ranma finishes his food so fast. It's like

beyond a normal human usually eats.

"Shinobu-chan, that was a great meal! Thanks!" Ranma said and went to his

room to get his towel and have his bath.

Ranma finally finished bathing. He got dressed with his usual chinese clothe

and went to Naru's room to study. When he got there, Naru was already studying one

of the books.

"Naru-san, can I come in?" Naru nodded and Ranma sat across her.

"Where's Keitaro-san and Mutsumi-san? I thought they're gonna study with us." Ranma

asked as he picked up an english book. "Mutsumi-chan will accompany us a little later.

Keitaro can't join us today because he went out to meet his grandmother." Naru said still

focusing on her studies. Ranma just shrugged and focused on the english book he's

studying.

After a few minutes, Mutsumi came and joined them. She looked at the two

studying seriously. She smiled and picked up a book and studied.

Ranma yawned. "Haah!!! I think I'm gonna pass for now. I haven't eaten lunch

yet and I'm so hungry. Do you wanna grab a bite Naru-san, Mutsumi-san? I bet you're

hungry too."

"That'll be great. We'll just get our coats. It's cold outside." Naru said and got her

coat.

Naru and Ranma went down stairs together and waited for Mutsumi. "Are you

going on a date?' Kitsune asked holding a cup of sake on her right hand. Naru was

about to protest when Ranma spoke. "No Kitsune-san. We're just grabbing a bite with

Mutsumi-san. We haven't had lunch yet." Ranma smiled at Kitsune. Naru looked at

Ranma. 'How could he be so calm? He didn't even reacted violently. He answere the

question politely. If I were the one who answered, I could've scolded Kitsune-chan for

asking such question." Naru tore her gaze away from Ranma when Mutsumi came down

the stairs.

"Let's go. We'll be back early. Ittekimasu (We're off)!" Ranma said and lets the

two ladies go out before him. "Itterashai (See you later)!" Kitsune said and poured

another sake on her cup.

"Where are we off to?" Mutsumi asked Ranma. "I just ate in one of the restaurants

here in your place and they serve real good food. I don't know if you'll recognize it

Naru-san but it's where we bumped into each other." Ranma said. They followed

Ranma and saw the restaurant he was talking about. They went inside the restaurant and

ordered some ramen.

Naru looked around the restaurant and saw that it was really beautiful.

"Ranma-kun, this restaurant is very beautiful. How did you find it?" Mutsumi asked.

"Well, I was travelling when I saw this restaurant. I got pretty hungry so I went inside to

eat." Ranma said. A few minutes later, their meal came. They ate the ramen which is

very delicious and maybe the best ramen they ever tasted. After eating a heart meal,

they returned to Hinata Sou.

Ranma was walking in a dark place when suddenly Saffron appeared. Ranma

fought Saffron with all his might but he can't find an opening on Saffron. Saffron charged

him and he was hit hard in the gut. He landed on a boulder which shattered into pieces.

He got up and started attacking Saffron again. "I think I have no choice but to use this

technique." Ranma said as he lured Saffron in a spiral movement and when he got to the

middle, he shouted "Hiryuu Shoten Ha!!!" Then he saw that Saffron's holding something

in front of him. It was Akane with tears falling from her eyes. Ranma wanted to back out

but it was too late. The attack was already released before he even realized Akane was

held by Saffron.

He saw Saffron smirked at him and threw Akane with all his might. Ranma

cannot do anything but run after Akane when he saw she was being thrown out of the

tornado. Ranma ran as fast as he can but he can't seem to catch up to Akane. There

was a loud "BLOGG!!!" heard which means Saffron was already thrown out of the

tornado and fell to the ground real hard. Ranma didn't care about it. All he cared about

was to save Akane.

Akane fell on a rocky place and had hit her head hard. Ranma ran to where

Akane fell, hoping she's still alive. Ranma saw Akane not moving and ran to her to know

if she's still alive. He ran to her side and placed her in his arms. He checked her pulse

and he was relieved it's still beating. "Akane? Akane? Akane!" Ranma said as tears

starts to form in his eyes. Akane opened her eyes and saw Ranma by her side. She

smiled at him and said, "Thank you Ranma for being here beside me. I know you're

always here for me." Akane said weakly. "Shh. Don't talk, Akane. Don't waste your

strength. I've got to get you out of here." Ranma said as he tried to lift her body. "No,

Ranma. You don't have to. As you see, I'm losing a lot of blood already and I won't

make it inthe hospital even if you take me there. This is the way it should be. I love you,

Ranma. But we cannot be together. We're not supposed to be. Didn't you realize that

we were always kept apart whenever we get closer to each other?" Akane said weakly.

"No, Akane. I don't believe what you're saying. I can take you to the hospital as fast as

I can. Just don't leave me! I love you too! Nobody's gonna take you away from me

even death itself! NOBODY!!!" Ranma said as he finally burst into tears.

Akane cupped Ranma's cheek and smiled at him. "Don't worry. Nobody's going

to take me away from you. I'll always be here for you, watching you. I love you, Ranma.

Thank you for everything." With those last words, Akane closed her eyes and breathed

her last breath.

Ranma shook her but there was no response. "No! Akane....no!" Ranma sobbed

and buried his face on Akane's body. "AKANE! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Ranma

screamed at the top of his lungs and hugged Akane tightly.

"Umm...Ranma-kun! I can't breathe! Ranma-kun! Wake up!!!" Ranma opened

his eyes and realized that he was hugging Naru. "Naru-san!" He immediately removed

his arms around Naru and blushed. "Gomenasai (I'm sorry), Naru-san. I didn't mean to

do that to you." Ranma said adding more blush to his face. Naru blushed too but turned

around so that Ranma won't notice it. "It's okay, Ranma-kun. By the way, you were

having a nightmare. Care to talk to me about it?" Ranma nodded because he knows he'll

feel much better if he talked to someone about it. He related to Naru everything he had

dreamed of that night. He never said Akane's name. He only referred to her as "my

fiancee". Naru listened to Ranma intently. Then, she saw that he was crying. "Are you

alright?" Naru asked with concern. Ranma wiped his tears away. "Yeah. I'm alright.

Thanks." "So, do you still love her?" Naru asked sadly. "What??? Umm...I don't know.

I guess a little but I'm gonna get over her sooner or later. That's why I'm here,

remember?" Ranma gave her a gentle smile which made Naru blushed again. "So, I

guess we should get some sleep now, ne?" Naru said as she opened Ranma's door.

"Yeah. I think so too. Thanks for waking me up. And sorry if I disturbed your sleep."

Ranma said apologetically. "It's alright. Now get some sleep. We'll have a lot of studying

to do. Oyasumi (good night)!" Naru said. "Umm...Naru-san? Oyasumi." Ranma said.

When Naru was about to close the door, Ranma called her again.

"Naru-san, if ever i had another nightmare, will you wake me up like you did

today? I really felt so relieved talking to you about my nightmare and maybe that way, I

could stop having those nightmares again." Ranma said smiling at Naru. "Sure,

Ranma-kun. I think it'll help you to stop having nightmares like that. I'll do my best to

wake you. Oyasumi."

"Arigatou, Naru-san. Oyasumi." Ranma laid back on his futon and closed his

eyes with a smile on his face.

Naru closed the door behind her and sat down on her futon. She placed her

arms around her knees and closed her eyes. "It feels so good when he hugged me. Oh,

Ranma-kun. I think I'm falling for you."

**End.**

Okay. It's done. 3 chapters as I promised. Whew, my back is already aching while

typing my story. But I'm glad it's already finished. Recap of this chapter. Naru is falling

for Ranma. I don't know if Ranma's falling for her too. I can't tell. It'll spoil the story. So

see you next chapter! Please review this chapter. Thanks!!!

**numbskull:** Finally, I'm back! The date turned out fine and I'm so pooped!

_"Is anyone here?"_

**numbskull:** Who could that be? I'm here!!!

_"I see you're here. Konnichiwa (Hi)!"_

**numbskull:** Ah it's you, Kitsune-san! Welcome!

**Kitsune:** Well, I brought some sake for you.

**numbskull:** Thanks! ((takes the sake))

**Kitsune:** So how was your date with Naru-chan?

**numbskull:** It's fine. That date turned real fine.

**Kitsune:** Where did you take her?

**numbskull:** In a fancy restaurant. We had a couple of drinks and danced a couple of

slow dances then we watched some movies and I took her back to Hinata Sou.

**Kitsune:** Wow!!! Did you kiss her good night?

**numbskull:** (blushes) Hey! That's none of your business!!!

**Kitsune:** I see. So you did, didn't you? You sly fox, you!

**numbskull:** Okay! Alright! I did! Happy?

**Kitsune:** I knew it! That's how to end a date. Nice going pal! You moved faster than

Keitaro.

**numbskull:** Nah! I'm not going to take her away from him. They are meant to be

together. So where did you buy the sake?

**Kitsune:** To where I always buy them. Their sake is great! Do you want to drink?

**numbskull:** Sure. I'm still up for it. ((opens sake bottle and pours on the cups))

Here. ((hands Kitsune a cup))

**Kitsune:** ((takes the cup)) Arigatou!!! ((drinks the sake))

**numbskull:** ((drinks the sake)) Whoa!!! This is great sake!

**Kitsune:** I told you!!!

**numskull:** Hey guys! While we're drinking sake here, I'll give you the **previewof the**

**next chapter:**

Someone called to the Tendo dojo and it was a relative of their mom's. Kasumi told

Akane to take a break and stay at their aunt's place for a while to get her mind off of

Ranma. Akane disagreed at first but she decided to go for Kasumi's advice. Who is this

mysterious aunt? And where does her aunt live? Find out in the next chapter.

**numbskull:** That's all for now!!! Ja ne!!!


	9. Akane's Decision

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me. 

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will

happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_by: numbskull_

* * *

**Part 9: Akane's Decision**

Akane haven't slept for days.

'It's been two weeks since Ranma left.' Akane thought sadly.

'I should've ran after him when i still have the chance. I shouldn't have done

those things to him. Now, I drove him away from me.' Akane started to cry and she

cried even harder when she recalled the events on the day Ranma left. She looked at

her table and opened her drawer. Shetook out a picture of Ranma with her and the

rest of the gang.

"Ranma, I missed you so much. Please come back to me." Akane whispered.

Then, there was a knock on her door. Akane wiped her tears away and told

the person to come in.

"Akane-chan, can we talk?" Kasumi asked as she peeked inside Akane's

room. Akane nodded and Kasumi went inside and closed the door. She placed

Akane's food on her study table and sat beside her on her bed.

"I'm getting worried about you, Akane-chan. I can see that you haven't

had any good night's sleep lately and you haven't eaten much food. You're getting

skinny now, Akane-chan. You're not even going to school. Your friends are worried

about you and they called a minute ago."

"I dropped out of Furinkan High." Akane said wiping her forming tears

away.

"Why?" Kasumi asked.

"I can't. I just can't. Without Ranma, I don't know what to do with my life

anymore. It's like my life is meaningless." Akane let her tears fall freely. Kasumi

wrapped her arms around Akane and Akane held into Kasumi's clothes and cried.

"There, there. Let it all out, Akane-chan. Let it all out." Kasumi said as she

began cradling Akane.

"You should move on, Akane-chan. I think Ranma-kun's moving on too.

Why don't you do the same?" Kasumi asked as she continued cradling Akane on her

arms.

"What if he didn't move on? I might regret it if he came back to me and I

already moved on. I know he wouldn't give up that easily. I know him, Kasumi

oneechan (sister)." Kasumi was speechless about what Akane said.

"I know someday I'll see him again. Someday we'll be together again. But

if he really moved on, I'll just try to move on like he did. But I can't promise that I'll

forget my feelings for him. Eventhough I may fall for another guy, it's still Ranma that I

love. Nothing will change my feelings for him." Akane said sobbing not caring if she

declared her love for Ranma to Kasumi.

Kasumi just nodded. She knows she can't stop Akane once she sets her

mind on something. She just smiled that finally Akane became honest to her feelings.

Kasumi and Akane talked for a while and it only stopped when Akane finally

fell asleep.

Kasumi tucked Akane in her bed and left her room. Then, the phone rang and

Kasumi went down the stairs to pick up the phone.

"Moshi moshi (Hello)?" Kasumi said to the caller.

"Kasumi-chan? It's your aunt, Haruka."

"Aunt Haruka! (smiles) How are you?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh I'm fine. How's my brother-in-law?" Haruka asked.

"He's fine, Aunt Haruka. He's playing shogi with Mr. Saotome." Kasumi said.

"I see. How are your sisters?" Haruka said.

"They're fine except for Akane. She's dealing with a problem now. I'm worried

about her, Aunt Haruka. Can you help me get her problem out of her mind? Maybe to

keepher busy for a while?" Kasumi asked frowning at the mention of Akane's

condition.

"Sure I can help you. You can let her stay here for a while." Haruka

suggested.

"Okay. I'll talk to Akane-chan about your suggestion. Thank you Aunt

Haruka."

"It's nothing, dear." Haruka said.

"Why did you call here in the first place anyway, Aunt Haruka?" Kasumi

asked remembering to ask her that question.

"Oh, I was just checking up on you guys to see everything is alright."

Kasumi and Haruka exchanged stories of what was happening in their places.

Haruka told Kasumi that business is fine as usual and they had a new tenant who is

such a niceguy.

She told her that her nephew is handling the business there now and she'll

just have to check up on them from time to time. Kasumi told her side of the story and

told Haruka about the past events that happened in the Tendo dojo.

After a few minutes, they bid each other goodbye and hanged up. Kasumi

went back to her work.

Morning came and Akane woke up early. She brushed the sleep away

from her eyes and went down stairs to the bathroom. She looked at the mirror and saw

that her eyes are still red and puffy. She washed her face and went to the dining room.

She found Kasumi placing the food on the table and her father reading the

morning paper. She sat down and placed her chin on her fist leaning on to it.

"You woke up early, Akane-chan. Here, have some breakfast." Kasumi said

smiling sweetly at Akane.

"Thanks, Kasumi oneechan." Akane said weakly as she ate her food

slowly.

"Aunt Haruka called yesterday and she wants you to spend your time at

her place." Kasumi said as she poured hot tea on the cup.

"Tell Aunt Haruka that I'm not interested." Akane said.

"But this might keep your mind off of Ranma. And their place is very nice too,

you know." Kasumi said.

"I know that. We've been there just before mother died." Akane said

sadly.

"Well, just chill out and forget about your problem for a while, sis. This is

a chance that you should get, Akane." Nabiki said as she came to the dining room.

"It's a great opportunity to get Ranma out of your systems. He's driving you

mad, sis! You deserve to relax a little." Nabiki continued.

Akane thought about what her sisters' advices are. She thinks that they are

right. She deserves to relax a little. But something opposed to it.

"But what if Ranma came back and I'm not here, he might go away again

thinking I left him for someone else." Akane said loooking down on her lap.

"Well, if he did, we'll tell him that you are at Aunt Haruka's place and we'll

call you so you will know that he came back, okay?" Nabiki said.

Akane nodded and finished eating her food.

After eating, Akane dialed the phone number of Haruka's place.

"Moshi moshi? This is Haruka speaking." the voice said gently.

"Aunt Haruka, this is Akane." Akane said softly.

"Akane-chan! I'm glad you called. Did Kasumi told you what we talked

aboutyesterday?" Haruka asked.

"Hai (yes). She just told me when we were having our breakfast."

"So, what's your decision?" Haruka asked.

"Well, my sisters talked me into it and I decided that I needed a break from

all these problems and I thought that this is a great idea. Is it alright with you, Aunty?"

Akane said.

"Of course it alright! You can stay here as long as you want." Haruka said

happily.

"Thank you, Aunt Haruka. I'll leave after 2 days in the morning." Akane

said.

"Sure dear! I'll meet you at the train station." Haruka said.

"Okay. I'll call you again before I leave. Ja ne." Akane said and hanged up

the phone.

Haruka hanged up the phone and went to see his nephew. When she arrived,

her nephew greeted her.

"Good morning Aunt Haruka!" her nephew said gleefully.

"Prepare a room for your cousin. She's coming here after 2 days to spend her

time here. Is there a room left for her?" Haruka asked earnestly.

"Hai. There's still a room at the third floor. I think it's room 302." he replied.

"Good. Make sure the beddings are new before she gets here. I think she'll

arrive in the afternoon." Her nephew nodded and went back to work.

**End.**

I guess I have to end it here for now. I know the ending is not that good but adding

more to it will spoil the story. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

**numbskull:** (_sniffs_) Wow!!! What's that smell?

(_hears someone knocking on the door_)

**numbskull:** Just a sec! opens the door

_Konbanwa (good evening)!_

**numbskull:** Konbanwa Kasumi-san! looks at the bowl Kasumi's holding Is that.....

**Kasumi:** Hai! I made these for you.

**numbskull:** (_takes the bowl)_ Arigatou Kasumi-san. Youshouldn't have to.

**Kasumi:** It's nothing. May I come in?

**numbskull:** Sure! Make yourself comfortable.

_Kasumi sits on the couch waiting for numbskull to return._

_Numbskull returns and sits on the lounge chair._

**numbskull:** I bet you're the guest for today's chapter, ne?

**Kasumi:** Hai!

**numbskull:** So how are you today? I'm glad you found some time to visit here at my

place.

**Kasumi:** What makes you say that?

**numbskull:** Well, I know you Kasumi-san. You're a very busy girl.

**Kasumi:** Oh yes. But I'm lucky to spend some quality time with you.

**numbskull:** Christmas is almost here. What are your plans?

**Kasumi:** I'll spend it with my family and some friends and cook a lot of dishes on

Christmas!

**numbskull:** Wow! That's nice! I wish everyday is Christmas if it means to get to taste

your cooking! Do you have a gift for everybody yet?

**Kasumi:** Hai!

**numbskull:** What about Doctor Tofu? Have you bought a present for him?

**Kasumi:** (_blushes)_ Hai!

**numbskull:** That's nice! I think the doc will be very happy to receive a gift from you.

**Kasumi:** Really?

**numbskull:** Hai!

**Kasumi:** Oh my! I better get going! I still need to wash the dishes at home.

**numbskull:** Sure thing Kasumi-san. Please take care on your way home.

**Kasumi:** Hai! I will! Oh and you're invited to join us on Christmas. smiles

**numbskull:** Sure! Arigatou Kasumi-san for your time.

**Kasumi:** You're welcome! leaves

**numbskull:** Well, that's it for now! Now this is the **preview of the next chapter:**

Ranma decided to write a letter to the people of Tendo dojo. Naru accompanied him

on his way back to Nerima. Will the people of Nerima get to see Ranma? Will Ranma

be able to deliver his letter to the Tendo dojo before Akane leaves? Will Naru finally

win Ranma's heart? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**About the Reviews:**

**Jerry Unipeg:** I'm glad that you liked all the chapters I posted recently.

**hannah5o:** Yeah. I bet Ranma does care for something or someone other than

himself. If you watched Ranma 1/2, you'll see that Ranma thinks about others before

himself. He cares deeply about his friends,his family, the Tendos, especially Akane

eventhough he doesn't admit it to anybody. Ranma's a great guy. Too bad he has this

"foot-in-mouth" disease. lol But he can be very sweet when he wants to or it depends

on the mood of the story. Well, thanks anyway for the review. I hope you'll enjoy

reading my story.


	10. The Letter and the Journey Back to Nerim...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me.

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will

happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_by: numbskull_

* * *

**Part 10: The Letter and the Journey Back to Nerima**

Ranma and Naru got back to Hinata Sou from their early run in time for breakfast. They both sat down beside each other and ate their food. As usual, Ranma finishes his food first which amazes the people of Hinata Sou. He got up and thanked Shinobu for the food and brought the dishes to the kitchen. He went up to his room to relax a little.

"Ne Naru-sempai, are you and... uh... Ranma-san... anou... dating?" Shinobu tried to ask. Naru almost choked at her food when she heard what Shinobu said. "N-No! W-We're not. W-We're just..." "Friends?" Kitsune butted in before Naru can finish. "Y-Yeah! That's all we are. Nothing's g-going on b-b-between us! Heheh!!!" Naru laughed nervously. Then she looked towards Keitaro and noticed him sighing in relief. It looked like a have burden was lifted from his shoulders. She ignored it and turned back to Shinobu. "What makes you think that Ranma-kun and I are d-d-dating?" Naru stuttered at the last word. "Well, we noticed that you two are getting along together just fine except for some fights. And when you're together, you looked like a couple in a distance." Shinobu explained. "Yeah! And most of the time you two look so sweet together!" Kitsune said trying to tease Naru. "Umm... well, we do get along together just fine but we're not dating. Don't get any wrong ides about us, okay?" Naru said trying not to be obvious that she's developing feelings for the once pigtailed martial artist which she tries to deny to herself and to the others for the sake of Keitaro. "Then that solves it! Ne Keitaro?" Kitsune said and they turned to face Keitaro who nodded. Naru finished eating and brought her dishes to the kitchen and went up to her room to study.

Ranma thought of writing a letter to the Tendo dojo just so they will know what's going on with him. 'I think they deserve to know what's happening to me since they've been like a family to me.' He missed everybody even Akane. He's trying to deny to himself that he misses them but failed to do so. He got out pieces of paper and a pen and wrote.

Finally, Ranma finished his letter to the Tendo family and his father but Akane's letter is separated from the others. 'I've got to mail these now. But wait, they'll know where I'm living. What can I do?' Ranma's train of thoughts were interrupted when someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" Ranma said.

Naru went inside and saw that Ranma was walking back and forth thinking very hard. "What's the problem Ranma-kun?" Naru asked. "I was thinking of mailing these letters to the family I lived with back in Nerima but I don't know how to mail these to them without them knowing where I'm staying. Do you have any ideas?" Ranma said still walking back and forth without looking at Naru. "Why don't you deliver those letters personally? I mean you'll just have to drop them by with noticing you." Naru suggested. "Hmmm... I think that's good idea. Well, I better be packing. It's a long way to Nerima." Ranma said as he begins to pack his things. "Can I go with you?" Naru asked. "Ummm... I don't know. Maybe you can." Ranma said. "Okay. I'll pack my things now." Naru said. "Alright. I'll meet you downstairs. We'll leave before dinner." Ranma said and Naru went out of his room to get ready for their journey.

"Naru-san, are you sure you want to do this?" Ranma asked when Naru while walking to the train station. "Hai (yes). I also want to see your fiancee even in a distance." Naru said and smiled at Ranma. Ranma felt his knees shaking as he looked at Naru. 'God, she's so beautiful!' Ranma thought and snapped back to reality when they arrived at the train station. 'Where'd that come from?' Ranma thought and shrugged his shoulders as they boarded the train to Nerima.

Finally, they arrive at Nerima. Ranma told Naru that they should set up camp at the playground since it's already dark and he's getting hungry. As a sign, his stomach grumbled loudly and Naru laughed out loud which made Ranma blush furiously (well, he's embarrassed). Naru agreed and they went to the playground while looking around cautiously.

They arrived at the playground and Ranma fixed the tent while Naru prepared the fire and their dinner. When they finished eating their dinner, Naru yawned and stretched her arms out. "I guess it's time for us to sleep." Naru said. "Yeah. We only have one tent so you go sleep inside the tent, I'll sleep here outside." Ranma said preparing his sleeping bag. He felt a cold chill as the wind blew by which gave him goosebumps. Naru noticed that he's cold so she made a decision to let him sleep inside the tent too. "Ranma-kun, it's cold out here. You can also sleep inside the tent." Naru said smiling at him. "B-B-But..." Ranma stuttered nervously. "Don't worry! I won't do anything to you and I'm not going to bite you!" Naru said smirking at Ranma who was blushing furiously. "Uh... A-Are you s-sure? I j-just don't think it's a n-nice idea that b-both of us are... umm... s-sleeping i-in o-o-one tent." Ranma said nervously. "It's alright. I trust you, Ranma-kun. For such a sweet, kind, and gentle guy like you, I know you won't do anything to me. So, it's okay and I don't want you to catch a cold." Naru said as she thanked God it's night time to hide her blush. "Uhhh... O-Okay. I promise I w-won't do anything to y-you coz I w-won't." Ranma said and transferred his sleeping bag inside the tent.

Naru stayed awake for a while. She can't sleep well because it was her first time to sleep in a tent with a guy. But it's her own doing so she should get along with it. She gazed at the sleeping figure of Ranma who's sleeping soundly. She can't see his face because he's sleeping on his side, not facing her. She crawled towards Ranma's sleeping bag and lloked at his sleeping face. 'He looks so peaceful and cute.' Naru thought and blushed. She brushed Ranma's hair with her hand and gazed at him, admiring his sleeping form. Ranma shifted a little. Naru jumped and removed her hand on Ranma's hair quickly. She noticed that he's still asleep. Naru thought that it's time for her to sleep too before Ranma catches her looking at him. So she crawled back to her sleeping bag and tucked herself in and closed her eyes as she entered the world of dreams.

Ranma finished packing up their things while muttering "Oh God Oh God! We overslept." Ranma was cautious while walking and Naru looked at him.

"What's bothering you, Ranma-kun?" Naru asked.

"It's nothing. I just don't want anyone to see me especially my fi...former fiancees. I don't want any trouble." Ranma said looking at his left and at his right. Then, he heard a familiar bell. He grabbed Naru and hid in an alley. "Ranma-kun, what are yo....mmmfff!!!" Naru protested as Ranma covered her mouth and signaled her to keep quiet. Naru nodded and Ranma removed his hand from her mouth. The, a purple-haired girl in a bike passed by. Shampoo is making her deliveries but there's sadness painted all over her face. When Shampoo was away from ear shot and cannot be seen, they walked out of the alley and continued walking.

While walking, Naru punted Ranma on the head yelling "What was that all about?!" Ranma shushed her and explained to her. "That girl who just passed by is one of my fiancees. Her name is Shampoo and she's from the Amazon tribe of China. You wouldn't like it if she sees you with me." Ranma said. "Why? What will she do to me if she sees me with you?" Naru asked angrily. "She'll hunt you down to the ends of the earth and try to kill you. Amazons are very proud beings. She considers me her husband because I beat her this one time." Naru was taken aback with Ranma's description of what the purple-haired girl will do to her if ever she sees her with Ranma.

"I'm getting hungry. Let's eat here." Naru said. "No!!!" Ranma shouted and pulled Naru before she could open the door and hid beside the restaurant. "What is it this time?!" Naru asked furiously and Ranma shushed her again.

"Ran-chan!" A girl with long, brown hair came barging out of the restaurant. Ukyo looked to her left and to her right but she saw no one but some passers by. " I guess it's only my imagination. He'll never come back anyway." Ukyo said sadly while frowning. She went inside her restaurant and closed the door.

Ranma breath with a sigh of relief. "Is she also one of your fiancees?" Naru whispered. Ranma nodded and they both sneaked out of their hiding place.

Finally, they arrived at the Tendo dojo. Ranma placed down his knapsack and hid it in a post near the gate. Naru hid hers too. Just as Ranma was about to jump up the wall, Naru grabbed his arm. "What are you doing?" Ranma asked confused. "I told you I want to see this fiancee of yours." Ranma didn't argue with Naru since it will consume a lot of time. He carried Naru on his arms and jumped up the wall and landed safely on the ground of the Tendo dojo.

Ranma looked left and right to see of the coast is clear. He climbe up on the cherry blossom tree with Naru clinging on his back. After reaching the top, he brought Naru to his arms again and jumped off the tree and landed safely on the roof. "Can you wait for me? I won't be long." Ranma said. Naru nodded and Ranma crawled his way through and checked on everybody's activities. He saw Kasumi cooking and knew that lunch will be served soon. He sniffed the aroma of Kasumi's cooking and his stomach started to grumble. 'God, I missed her cooking' Ranma thought and sniffed some more of the aroma and moved on to where his father and Soun always play shogi. He was right! They're both there playing shogi. He was about to check on Nabiki's room when he heard Soun speak.

"Saotome-kun, do you think your son will be back?" Soun asked his companion and friend as he moved a shogi piece. "That ungrateful boy who left?!" Genma snapped then his voice softened. "I don't know Tendo-kun. But I know he'll come back. He always comes back." Genma said frowning. "But what if he doesn't? Our schools will never be joined!" Soun said as tears starting to form on his eyes. "I think we pushed him too hard on Akane and we didn't even consider his feelings. And I've been hard on him too and I even disowned my poor son. I didn't mean what I said to him before. I guess I got caught up with my foolishness." Genma said. Then he continued, "He's still my son, Tendo-kun. Nodoka wasn't happy when I told her about what I've done to our son. I got scared when she gripped hard on her katana and I was thinking that she'll let me commit seppuku but then she steadied herself and told me that she'll give me a second chance. We're still hoping that he'll come back." Genma said sadly. "I believe you Saotome-kun. I hope Akane will handle Ranma's departure like you. She's not doing any good since he left. I'm worried about my little baby." Soun said sadly. "Don't worry. She'll get over it sometime, Tendo-kun." Genma said as he moved a shogi piece and added another piece when Soun wasn't looking.

Ranma wiped his tears away and climbed up the roof again. "Oyajii (pop), you're still my oyajii and I missed sparring with you. But I can't let you see me. Please take care of mom for me." Ranma whispered. 'And you still haven't changed. You're still cheating on the game.' Ranma thought and went to Nabiki's room.

He peeked through the window and saw that Nabiki's not there. 'There's only one room left. I don't need to check on Kasumi's room since I know she's in the kitchen cooking.' Ranma thought and proceeded to the last room. He peeked through the window which is Akane's room. He saw Akane sitting on her bed, looking very sad. Then, she stood up and began to undress. Ranma's nose began to bleed and he lost his footing falling on the ground hard.

Akane sighed and went to her dresser and pulled out some clothes. Oblivious to someone peeking inside her room, she began to undress. She was about to put on the clean shirt when she heard a loud thud. She grabbed her wooden bokken and opened the window but she saw no one. 'Maybe it's only Happosai. That dirty old man..I'll teach him a lesson later when I see him!' Akane thought angrily and closed the window shut.

Ranma stood up and jumped on the side of the house as quickly as he can before Akane opened teh window. Akane didn't notice him and when she closed the window, he sighed in relief. He realized that his nose is still bleeding. 'I can't believe I'm having a nosebleed just seeing that tomboy undress!' Ranma thought while wiping away the blood. He jumped up at Akane's window quietly and peeked inside again. He saw Akane's still there this time with clothes on. 'How long does she have to be in there?' Ranma thought and went up the roof waiting for Akane to leave her room. Finally, Kasumi called everyone for lunch and Akane went out of her room.

Ranma opened Akane's window and went inside her room. He looked around her room as memories began playing on his mind. "I wish she could've loved me but I guess it'll only be a mere dream. Who could love a freak like me anyway?" Ranma whispered sadly and placed the envelope on Akane's desk and left.

Naru waited for Ranma for so long that she turned her attention on the sakura tree. "Naru-san, sorry to keep you waiting. I've had a hard time sneaking and checking up on everybody." Ranma whispered. Naru shook her head. "It's alright, Ranma-kun. Did you deliver all the letters?" Naru asked. "Oh my God! I forgot to put the letter for the Tendo family and pop on Kasumi's table!" Ranma shrieked. "Better hurry up. I think they are having lunch." Ranma nodded and went to Kasumi's room.

"So you did it already?" Naru asked when Ranma returned. Ranma nodded. "Well, let's get out of here before somebody sees us." Ranma whispered back to Naru. He picked Naru up and jumped on the nearest tree. "Matte (wait)! I still want to see your fiancee." Naru whispered. Ranma nodded and jumped into the next tree quietly. He pointed to Naru who his fiancee was when they landed on the tree near the koi pond in front of the Tendo's dining room. "She's pretty! You're a lucky guy to have a fiancee like her." Naru whispered. "Hey! Who says she's pretty?! She's uncute, unsexy, violent and built like a gorilla!" Ranma whispered while gritting his trying not to yell at Naru. "Really, Ranma-kun. You can't hide your feelings for her. Why did you even bother to write her and her family a letter?" Naru asked. "I... ummm... I... Let's just go." Ranma said and jumped off the tree and out of Tendo dojo.

"What was that?" Genma said looking at a swaying sakura tree. "What's wrong Saotome-kun?" Soun asked. "There's something on that tree and I'm sure I heard something there." Genma said still looking at the tree. "Maybe it's only grandfather Happosai. Do you want seconds, Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi said. Genma nodded quickly and gave his bowl to Kasumi forgetting what he had said earlier. Akane chewed her food and looked at the tree again where she heard what Genma heard and knew she saw a red blurr jumping off the tree. 'I wonder if it's...nah! It couldn't be him.' Akane thought and finished eating her food.

Akane went up to her room to change into her gi. She needed a work out to release the stress that she's feeling. Then she noticed an envelope on her desk which wasn't there before. She grabbed it and opened it. Her mouth gaped open when she read who it was from.

_Akane,_

_Hi! How are you doing? I hope you're fine. I'm sorry if I yelled at ya before. I just want ya to hear me out. That's all. Well, I don't know what I'm going to write in this letter probably because I'm still upset. But it's alright. I already forgave you. I just wrote to ya just to check up on all of you. I have a letter for your family and pop too. It's in Kasumi's room. Sorry if I didn't show up. I just don't want any trouble. To tell you the truth, I love you but it's not like it before. I don't know but I get the feeling that you don't really love me or even like me because of the freak I am. I hope you find a nice guy that will love you more than I love you. Take care always._

_Ranma_

Akane felt her tears starting to form. She hugged Ranma's letter and sobbed. "I knew it was you, Ranma. I knew it was you I saw on that tree. I got the feeling that it was you. I love you too Ranma. I wish that I could've told you that. I'll look for you while I'm at my aunt's place. I can't live without you Ranma." Akane fell on her knees and began to cry.

Kasumi went inside her room and saw that there's an envelope on her bed. She took and read who it was from. She smiled and brought it downstairs.

"Daddy, we got a letter from Ranma." Kasumi said. "Really?! Did he say where he was?" Soun said hopefully. "No, I haven't read it yet." Kasumi said. "I'm home!" Nabiki called. "You are just in time Nabiki. Come sit here with us." Soun said and Genma sat beside his friend. Kasumi opened the envelope and began to read the contents.

_To: Saotome Genma, Tendo Soun, Tendo Kasumi, Tendo Nabiki,_

_How are you everybody? I've missed all of you. If you're going to ask me, I'm fine. I'm adapting to this new place I'm living now. I'm sorry I can't tell you where I am. The reason I left is because I need to think. I want to have a normal life._

_Pop, I mean Mr. Saotome, I'm sorry if I didn't do what you expected me to do and I didn't meet all your expectations. I admit, I missed sparring with you in the morning, fighting over food, and scolding me whenever I do something wrong or if Akane and I had an argument. I missed al of those... Can you please tell Mrs. Saotome that I'm okay and she shouldn't worry about me? Thanks._

_Mr. Tendo, I'm also sorry if I yelled at ya before I left. I didn't me to yell at ya. It's just that I got caught up with my emotions and my mind is kinda mixed up and I was already angry at that time. I'm really sorry. Thank you for accepting me as your future son-in-law which I am not anymore. I really appreciate what you've done just to keep Akane and I together._

_Kasumi, thank you for helping me when Akane and I had a fight. Thanks for listening to me and giving me advices. I missed your cooking, Kasumi. Whenever I eat, I always compare it to your cooking and thinking yours is still the best. When everything's fine, I want to eat your cooking again some time._

_Nabiki, I'm sorry if I took your life savings. I really needed it on my journey. I promise I'll pay you back. I already have a job and maybe I'll send you back the money I earned to you back from time to time. I missed the times you ask for money in exchange for some information or advice. I missed the times when you are sneakingly taking my girl form's picture and selling them to Kuno. I don't why I missed it though._

_As for now, I'm planning to study somewhere near my place. Just take care of yourselves there and I guess the house is quite peaceful while I'm gone. I miss you all. Till next time!_

_Ranma_

"I think Ranma's growing up now, ne Mr. Saotome?" Kasumi said smiling. "Yeah. My son has grown up. Maybe I should too." Genma said. "Heh! Ranma should give the money back sooner. It's for our expenses here and we've been eating fish for 3 days straight already." Nabiki said smirking. "Saotome-kun, I'm proud of your son but please don't let him abandon my baby." Soun said. "Akane will find a way to find him, Daddy." Kasumi said and smiled reassuringly at her father. Soun nodded and turned back his attention on the newspaper. Everybody went back to their own business when Soun thought about something. 'How come he didn't include Akane on his letter?' Soun thought.

**End.**

Well I'm not good at making cliff hangers. I just finish the chapter to proceed to the next chapter.

_"Hello! Is anybody here?"_

**numbskull:** Yes! I'm coming! (_opens door_)

_"Hi!"_

**numbskull:** N-Nabiki!!!

**Nabiki:** Thought you would get away with you debt, eh? This is the Ice Queen you are talking about. Pay up.

**numbskull:** Y-Yeah. (_pulls out wallet_) Here. (_hands money to Nabiki_)

**Nabiki:** Thank you. You know you should pay in time.

**numbskull:** I know I know. I just don't have any money yet that's why I can't pay you on time.

**Nabiki:** Whatever.

**numbskull:** So how's business?

**Nabiki:** The usual. Ranma beats his opponents and me winning the bets.

**numbskull:** Oh I see.

**Nabiki:** Hey, I have an information about Naru.

**numbskull:** Really? What is it?

**Nabiki:** It's for 5000 yen.

**numbskull:** (_sweat drops_) Uhhh....I'm broke today.

**Nabiki:** Well, sorry for you. You won't know it until you pay me.

**numbskull:** Yeah yeah.

**Nabiki:** Well, I go to go. Business matters.

**numbskull:** Oh alright.

**Nabiki:** Remember to pay on time next time! Ja ne!

**numbskull:** (_sweat drops_) S-Sure!

**numbskull:** Well, that's all for now. This is the **preview of the next chapter:**

Ranma goes to his new school and meets new people. Naru helps him to study his lessons but as they study, their feelings are developing for each other. Will Ranma forget about his feelings for Akane or will she still be the one for Ranma's heart?

**About the reviews:**

**Jerry Unipeg:** Thanks for reviewing!

**xero-ghost: **Yeah you're right. I was having a hard time on how to put Akane back on the picture and hopefully I came up with this idea. I can't tell you yet. It'll spoil the story. Thanks for reading my story and reviewing. (_smiles_)


	11. Ranma's New School

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me. Before I

forget, I own Mrs. Mishima Kichijoji, Mr. Shozo, Kawashima Megumi, Fukuoka

Rakujin and Noguchi Shiromu. They are the only ones I own, nothing more.

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will

happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R...... R/A pairings

**

* * *

**

**The Right One For Me**

**

* * *

**

_by: numbskull_

**

* * *

**

**Part 11: Ranma's New School**

Ranma went to Yukinori High School, the school Keitaro and Naru told him before, early in the morning. He went to the principal's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in!", said a voice from inside.

Ranma went inside and bowed. "Ohayou gozaimasu (Good morning)!" Ranma greeted the principal.

"What brought you here, young man?", the principal asked politely smiling at Ranma.

"I came here to enroll in this school if you would allow me, ma'am." Ranma said. "I see. May I see your enrollment papers?", the principal said. Ranma gave his enrollment papers to the principal and the principal began to read it. "Hmmm... you seem to be interested in sports especially in martial arts.", the principal said while reading the papers. "Yes, ma'am! And I assure you that I'm very good at it!" Ranma boasted letting his pride go higher. The principal nodded and finished reading his enrollment papers. She took out some folders and an answer sheet from her drawer and gave it to Ranma. "Here are your examination papers. Write your answers on the answer sheet. Don't write anything on the exam papers. I'll give you one hour per subject. You can take your exams here so I can monitor you. You may start now. Good luck!" the principal said and Ranma started answering. He saw that the questions are easy. 'Good thing Naru-san helped me with these kinda stuff.' Ranma thought.

After a slightly crucial time, Ranma finished his exams on time. He passed the answer sheet and folders to the principal. "Come back here in three days for the result." the principal said as she took the folders and his answer sheet. "I think you did a good job on the exams. When I was looking at you, you seem to be so confident. By the way, I'm Mishima Kichijoji. You can call me Mrs. Kichijoji." Mrs. Kichijoji said flashing a smile at Ranma. "Hai! Arigatou Mrs. Kichijoji! I'll see you after three days. Sayonara!" Ranma bowed and left the principal's office.

Ranma was greeted by Naru when he came back to Hinata Sou. "Okaeri (Welcome back), Ranma-kun! How was your exams?" Naru asked excitedly. "It was okay, I guess. The principal said that I did a good job on the exams even if she haven't seen the results yet." Ranma said smiling at Naru. "That's great! I bet you passed the exam! You know at Yukinori High, it's like Toudai there. You're lucky if you got a chance to enter there." Naru said. "Really? I didn't know that!" Ranma said surprisingly. "So when will you get the result?" "After three days." Ranma answered and went upstairs. Naru followed Ranma.

"Ranma-kun, can I come with you? I mean when you get your test result. I-I j-just want t-to be there f-for y-y-you." Naru asked clasping her hands on her shorts while not looking at Ranma (_A/N: It's obvious! She's shy!_). Ranma looked at Naru and saw that she's blushing. 'She's so cute! Why do girls look so cute when they want to?' Ranma thought as a vision of Akane smiling at him when she thanked him for commenting her about her newly cut hair. It made Ranma blush. When he realized what he was thinking, he shook his head. 'Where'd that come from?! Why am I thinking of Akane? Could it be...that I still.....' Ranma's train of thoughts were interrupted when Naru suddenly spoke again.

"S-So what's it g-gonna be, R-Ranma-k-kun?" Naru asked blushing furiously. "Y-Yeah! That'll be nice!" Ranma said. Naru smiled at Ranma's answer and kissed him on the cheek which made Ranma blush beet red. "W-W-WHAT ARE Y-YOU D-D-DOING?!?!" a surprised Ranma asked. "That's just a thank you for letting me come with you. Well I gotta run! The girls are waiting for me at the hot spring. See you later!" Naru said and entered her room. Ranma stood at the hall watching Naru go inside her room. He touched his cheek where Naru kissed him.

Three days later, Ranma and Naru went to Yukinori High. When they got to the principal's office, Ranma asked Naru to wait for him at the hall. Naru nodded and Ranma knocked on the door. When he heard the principal asking him to come in, he looked at Naru and she gave him an okay sign telling him that it's going to be just fine. Ranma smiled and took a deep breath before entering the principal's office. The principal was standing up looking through the window and holding an envelope. Ranma knew it was the result of the exam and he suddenly became nervous.

"O-Ohayou, Mrs. Kichijoji. I'm here to get m-my test r-result. M-May I s-s-see it?" Ranma asked nervously, his thumbs fidgeting. "Yes, you may. I have it here in my hand. Are you nervous, Mr. Satoe?" Mrs. Kichijoji asked a sweating Ranma. "I-I would b-be lying if I s-say I'm n-not." Ranma said, now twiddling his fingers. Mrs. Kichijoji handed Ranma the envelope and Ranma tore it open and read its contents. Ranma's eyes went to see that he's... "Passed? I can't believe it! I passed?" Ranma said out loud disbelievingly. "Yes. I told you you did a good job on the exam, didn't I? You only got 5 wrong answers in the over all score." Mrs. Kichijoji said smiling. Ranma's eyes are still glued on the result paper asking himself how he did that. "You are quite intelligent, Mr. Satoe. I hope you will still keep that up. Welcome to Yukinori High, Mr. Ranma Satoe. You can start coming to school tomorrow. Here's your class schedule and the uniform is available at the school's store." That broke Ranma from his happy thoughts. "U-Uniform?! Can't I just come as I am?" Ranma asked (_A/N: Obviously he doesn't like to wear a uniform. That's Ranma!_) "No, you can't. We have strict rules here especially when it comes to uniforms and punctuality. Please understand that this is our school rules." Mrs. Kichijoji said.

"Hai. Wakarimashita (I understand). I'll go get one now. Sorry if I made you upset, ma'am." Ranma said his head bowed down. "Iie (no), you didn't upset me. I just told you that it's a requirement here in this school and we need to fulfill it. No need to worry and if ever you have a problem, please don't hesitate to approach me." Mrs. Kichijoji said kindly. "Hai. I will. Thank you. I'll be leaving now. Bye." Ranma said and left.

"How was it?!" Naru asked, very excited. Naru noticed that his face was gloomy. "You didn't pass?" Naru asked softly. Ranma shook his head. "Oh no. I'm so sorry." Naru said and she noticed that Ranma's giggling. That confused Naru.

Ranma's face lit up and announced to Naru his good news. "I PASSED!!! I PASSED!!! I PASSED!!!" Ranma said loudly. Naru couldn't believe what she heard and she began to join Ranma in his happy moment. "I thought you didn't passed." Naru asked smiling at Ranma. "Heheh!!! I fooled ya!!!" Ranma said smirking. "You're so bad!" Naru said giggling. "I just wanna see your reaction!" Ranma laughed. Naru joined in Ranma's laughter. "I better buy a uniform now or I'll be dead meat by these school rules." Ranma said and they headed to the school's store. After purchasing 2 uniforms, they both went back to Hinata Sou with smiles plastered on their faces.

The next day, Ranma woke up early with the help of Naru splashing ice cold water on him turning him into a girl. Naru gave Ranma a kettle with hot water and she poured it on herself turning back into a guy. He got ready for school, ate his breakfast, and set off to his new school. When he got there, some students are eyeing him. He heard some saying, "Is he a new student here?", "Who is he?" and a "I've never seen him before. Maybe he's a transferee." Ranma ignored them and looked for his classroom.

He finally found class 3-A which is his class. "Are you the new student Mrs. Kichijoji is saying?" a voice from behind him asked. He turned around and saw it was a teacher. "Hai sensei (Yes, teacher)! I'm Satoe Ranma." Ranma said while bowing. "I'm Mr. Shozo, your homeroom teacher. Nice meeting you, Satoe-kun." Mr. Shozo said bowing also. "Nice meeting you too, Shozo sensei." Ranma said with a smile. The teacher smiled at Ranma. He opened the door and the class went back to their places and greeted Mr. Shozo. He greeted the students back and asked them to sit down.

"We have a new studetn here today. He came from Nerima and he's now living at an inn here in Kyoto. Please give a warm welcome to Mr. Ranma Satoe." Mr. Shozo signaled Ranma to get inside the room. Ranma walked towards Mr. Shozo and faced the whole class. He heard the class murmuring something but he ignored it. "I'm Satoe Ranma. Nice to meet all of you." Ranma said while bowing. "Your seat is at the back beside Ms. Kawashima." Ranma nodded and went to his seat. "So let's have roll call. Aoshi Rei...." Mr. Shozo called and continued calling for attendance.

The classes are finally over and Ranma fixed his things immediately since the girl next to him is freaking him out. Then, he noticed two guys approaching him. "Hey, Ranma right? I'm Fukuoka Rakujin and this is my friend Noguchi Shiromu. I heard you're a martial artist." Rakujin said. "Both of us are practicing kempo. Would you mind sparring with us sometime?" Shiromu said. "Sure. Anytime is fine except every 7 pm because I have to go to work." Ranma said happily. "Yeah sure! Nice meeting you Ranma! See you tomorrow then!" Rakujin and Shiromu waved at Ranma and left.

Ranma arrived back at Hinata Sou and announced that he already arrived. He went straight to his room and laid his back on the floor. He sighed and closed his eyes. Just then, someone knocked on his door and he told whoever was knocking on the door to come in. Naru went inside and sat beside an exhausted Ranma.

"How was your day at school?" Naru asked. Ranma told her everything that happened at the first day of school. He even told her how freaky the girl beside him is. "Her name's Kawashima Megumi. She's freaking me out! She always glances at me and when I turn to look at her, she's changing her view. She's like that ever since I sitted beside her. And the girls there are giving me the same look! That's so scary!" Ranma said annoyingly. Naru giggled and Ranma glared at her. "What's so funny?!" Ranma blurted out. "I guess your first day of school wasn't so bad. You see, you attracted alot of girls on your first day. Now that's a world record!!!!!" Naru said and began laughing. "Hey! It's not funny! I'm not used to girls who are looking at me like that!" Ranma said angrily. "You're a handsome guy. That's why their attention is on you!" Naru said and realized what she said. She blushed at the mention of him being handsome. Ranma didn't hear what she said so he gave no reaction to it. "Darn it! Those girls are killing me! I can't believe that my girl problem still reaches me here!" Ranma said. "Well, you can just forget it and get some rest. You still have to work, you know." Naru said. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Ranma said as his anger dissipated. "Well, I gotta leave now. Have nice rest." Naru said and left Ranma's room.

As she closed the door, she saw Keitaro standing in front of her room. "Keitaro? What are you doing there?" Naru asked puzzled. "Oh Narusegawa. I need to talk to you." Keitaro said nervously. "What for?" Naru asked now confused. "Can we talk inside your room? It's more private there." Keitaro said. Naru nodded and they went inside her room.

**End.**

Is this a cliffhanger? I don't if it is a cliffhanger to you, guys. Well, you'll find out what Keitaro wants to talk to Naru about in the next chapter. Hehe!!! It's kinda nice to see Ranma wearing a uniform. It does look nice to him although he really hated to wear one so I made him wear one. Anything is good for our favorite pigtailed martial artist.

**numbskull:** I wonder who's the next guest here. (looks at watch) The guest is kinda late for sure.

_"Hi!!! Sorry I'm late!!!"_ (pops out in front of numbskull)

**numbskull:** (_surprised_) Jeez!!! Don't scare me like that!!!! (_heart thumping wildly_)

_"Heh! Sorry about that!"_ (_Scratching the back of his head_)

**numbskull:** You're going to give me an asthma attack, Ryoga! You know I have one! (_breathing rapidly_)

**Ryoga:** I said sorry already, okay! Sheesh!

**numbskull:** Okay. Just give me a minute to take a breather. (_inhaling deeply and then exhaling_) Okay, we can start now. How come you're late?

**Ryoga:** I got lost and I didn't know where I was until I asked a police officer to guide me to your house.

**numbskull:** (_whispering to himself_) I shouldn't have asked.

**Ryoga:** What was that?

**numbskull:** (_sweat drops_) Oh nothing important. So, how come you get lost so often?

**Ryoga:** It's in the blood. My family including me has no sense of direction. I don't know why this has happened to us.

**numbskull:** Well, you can't blame destiny. If you're destined to be lost, then that's who you're gonna be. But it's an advantage too, you know.

**Ryoga:** Really? Name one.

**numbskull:** You can travel anywhere. You can even buy gifts from different places. You always give Akane presents from wherever you came from right?

**Ryoga:** (_blushes_) Y-Yeah. I think you're right. It does have an advantage.

**numbskull:** And you always end up at Tendo dojo. (_whispers at himself_) Luckily...

**Ryoga:** Y-Yeah. Actually I have a present for Akane-san from Hokkaido.

**numbskull:** That's nice. I think you better be off. It's a long way back to Tendo dojo, you know. Especially for you.

**Ryoga:** Y-Yeah. I'm off now. Thanks for telling me that my sense of direction has an advantage. Ja ne!

**numbskull:** Ja ne! Take care!!!

**numbskull:** Well, **this is the preview of the next chapter:**

Keitaro and Naru had a private talk inside her room. He finally tells Naru his secret. Could it be that Keitaro finally confesses about his feelings for Naru or is it something else. Find out on the next chapter.

**About the reviews:**

**Jerry Unipeg:** Yeah! I'm also glad that they finally decided to grow up. Well, this is a fanfic anyway. I hate seeing two overgrown men whose not even mature enough to act on their age. I see them as two overgrown men with a child's mind. But in this fanfic, I made them mature enough to realize their mistakes. Well, it does give them a nice character. Thanks for reviewing!

**DarkInuRanma:** Well, it's been a long time since you've last reviewed. I'm glad that your computer's already fixed. It is a little confusing since there is a possibility that Ranma will choose Naru. But Naru's just a part of the story to give a little twist on it. It gives a more thrilling one to whom Ranma will end up with or who will he choose. Just wait for the end of the story and you'll find out. Welcome back anyway! (smiles)


	12. Keitaro's Secret Revealed

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me.

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will

happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_by: numbskull_

* * *

**Part 12: Keitaro's Secret Revealed**

"What are we going to talk about, Keitaro?" Naru asked as she closed the door of her room. Keitaro walked to the other side of the room and bowed his head low. "It's something that will disappoint you, Narusegawa but I have to tell you." Keitaro said and turned to face Naru. She looked back at him and sensed that there's something wrong. "Narusegawa, I... I... I'm..." Keitaro stuttered. "You're what?" Naru asked impatiently and nervously at the same time. "I'm... I'm in love... with... with..." "With who Keitaro?" Naru snapped. "With Mutsumi-san." Keitaro finally said.

"With Mutsumi-san." It ringed on Naru's mind over and over again. Her world crashed down before her and she didn't that her tears are streaking down on her face. She clasped her hand to her mouth and fell to her knees.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Narusegawa. I didn't mean to hurt you." Keitaro said. He walked towards Naru and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I really am sorry." Keitaro said sadly. Naru ran out of her room leaving Keitaro behind.

Ranma tossed and turned on his futon but he can't get some sleep. 'Maybe I should get something to drink.' Ranma thought and stood up. He opened his door just in time to see Naru leaving her room, running. He noticed there were tears on Naru's face. He turned to look at Naru's room and saw Keitaro coming out of the room sadly.

"What happened, Keitaro-san? Why is Naru-san crying?" Ranma asked. "It's a long story, Ranma-kun." Keitaro said and went down to his room. Ranma wasted no time and ran after Naru. 'Naru-san.' Ranma thought as he went outside Hinata Sou.

Naru ran out of Hinata Sou as fast as she could not knowing where to go. She didn't notice Ranma was running behind her (_A/N: With Ranma's athletic abilities, he can catch up to Naru quickly._) Naru tripped and Ranma tried to help her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Naru yelled shoving off Ranma's extended arm.

Ranma kneeled down on Naru and tried again. "I want to help you. Tell me what's wrong." Ranma said softly. He placed an arm on Naru's shoulder but she shoved it away again. (_A/N: Whoa! Ranma's going OOC here._)

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! I DON'T NEED ANY ONE'S HELP! LIFE SUCKS!" Naru cried out loud.

"HEY! DON'T BE SUCH A STUBBORN BABY! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU, YOU KNOW!" Ranma yelled not realizing he's sticking his foot on his mouth again. (_A/N: That's Ranma! He can't take that habit away, can't he?_)

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?! WHO ARE YOU CALLING A STUBBORN BABY, YOU JERK?!" Naru yelled back at Ranma.

"YOU ARE, YOU STUPID STUBBORN BABY!!! I'M GIVING YOU A HAND HERE AND YOU JUST IGNORED IT! I'M BEING NICE TO YOU BUT YOU JUST DON'T NOTICE IT! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE, I'M BEING HELPFUL AND KIND TO SOMEONE I LIKE!" Ranma bursted out and realized what he said. 'Damn it! I stick my foot on my mouth again.' Ranma thought angrily.

Luckily for him, Naru didn't catch the last word he said. She was so focused with her anger. She turned to glare at Ranma who was blushing furiously at that time. She misunderstood Ranma's blushing as a furious anger. So she got angrier than before. "SO YOU'RE ANGRY WITH ME NOW?! HUH?! I CAN SEE IT IN YOUR FACE THAT YOUR ANGRY! COME ON AND PUNCH ME! LET'S SEE IF YOU CAN!" Naru taunted Ranma.

"WHAT?! YOU WANT ME TO PUNCH YOU?! AND I'M NOT ANGRY!!! I'm just... just..." Ranma said his anger dissipating. "YOU'RE WHAT?! JUST BECAUSE WE'RE GIRLS DOESN'T MEAN WE CAN'T DO WHAT YOU GUYS CAN DO! ANYWAY YOU'RE A SEX-CHANGING FREAK THAT HAS MAJOR EGO PRINTED ALL OVER YOUR HEAD!" Naru blurted out and clasped her hand on her mouth. Ranma caught every word she said and frowned. He looked so hurt about what Naru said. He stood up and turned around. "I guess you're right. I am a sex-changing freak that has a major ego printed on every part of me." Ranma lowered his head down, getting more depressed than ever.

'Oh no! What have I done? I forgot that the reason Ranma left his fiancee was because of this kind of petty fight. Oh God! What'll I do?' Naru thought as she began crying again.

Ranma ws so helpless. He felt so weak hearing those words. The last thing he wanted was someone to reject him because of his curse. 'Why the hell did I get this curse anyway?! Why me?! Can't anybody in this world accept me for who I am?' Ranma thought angrily. Naru stood up and walked towards Ranma. She bowed her head and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry Ranma. I didn't mean what I said. I don't care about your curse. I know you're craving for someone to accept you for who you are. You've been coping with that problem ever since you got that curse. I'm even proud of you because you can handle situations like that. I'm really sorry Ranma. Will you please forgive me?" Naru said tears on her eyes.

Ranma turned around to face Naru. He smiled weakly at her. "Yes. I forgive you. I'm sorry for calling you a stupid stubborn baby. I just really wanna help ya but you won't let me. So my foot-in-the-mouth habit got to me again. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean what I said." Ranma said apologetically.

"It's alright. I just got caught up with my emotions, that's all." Naru said flashing Ranma a smile. Ranma flashed one of his own which makes girls go gaga over him. Naru blushed and looked down on the floor which seemed to suddenly fascinate her. "What's the problem anyway? You can tell me. You need a friend to talk to." Ranma said smiling. Naru looked at Ranma and glanced away again. "It's a long story." Naru said sadly. "I've got a lot of time." Ranma said reassuringly. Naru looked at him again and nodded.

They walked and talked on the way to the park. Ranma noticed that Naru's holding back her tears which is good for him anyway. He doesn't like seeing girls cry but he doesn't like girls pretending to be strong either. So he stopped and turned to her.

"Hey, don't pretend to be strong. I know you're holding back your tears. I can offer you my shoulder for you to cry on. I don't mind getting my shirt wet as long as you let out all the pain that you feel inside." Ranma said. Naru looked at Ranma and cried again as she threw herself on Ranma. He blushed and tensed a little bit. 'It's not the time to be like this Ranma! Get a hold of yourself!' Ranma scolded himself mentally. Soon, he relaxed and wrapped his arm around Naru and the other stroking her hair. "Cry as much as you want, Naru-san. I won't leave you until you've let it all out." Ranma said as he continued stroking Naru's hair. Naru sobbed and let her tears flow freely on Ranma's chest. She felt comfortable with Ranma's arm around her.

After a few minutes, she felt so tired and fell asleep on Ranma's arms. Ranma noticed that she fell asleep since her weight was getting heavy. He carried her to a bench on the park and let her lean on his shoulder.

Naru woke up and noticed that she's still at the park. But what she noticed the most was Ranma's arm was still around her. She saw that he's asleep to and she smiled leaning back against his shoulder. She fell asleep again with a smile on her face.

Ranma and Naru returned to Hinata Sou in time for dinner. They both sat down beside each other and ate their food. Everybody was quiet especially Keitaro. After dinner, Ranma helped Naru in washing the dishes. After washing, Ranma rushed out of Hinata Sou since he's almost late for his job. Naru headed back to her room.

Keitaro knocked on Naru's door and she opened it. Keitaro bowed his head to Naru and apologized for what happened. Naru shook her head and let Keitaro in her room.

"So when have you been together?" Naru asked trying to keep calm. "Five months ago." Keitaro said quietly that only Naru hears him. Naru frowned but remained her composure. "H-How did this h-happen?" Naru asked trying hard not to stutter anymore. "I don't know how but all I know is that Mutsumi-san was always there for me whenever you're not. I thought you don't like me since you are so quiet and cold towards me. So I turne my attention to Mutsumi-san and I noticed that I was falling for her... slowly." Keitaro said. "I see..." Naru said regretting the way she acts around Keitaro. 'I'm just doing it for you. I don't want you to be distracted with your studies.' Naru thought sadly.

"Why are you so cold to me anyway? What did I ever do to deserve that kind of treatment?" Keitaro asked as if he read what Naru was thinking. "I-I did that for you. I was afraid that if I started treating you kindly, you might not concentrate on your studies and you might fail the exams again. I don't want that to happen." Naru said looking down at the wooden floor. "Y-You did that f-for me?" Keitaro asked confusingly. Naru nodded and looked at Keitaro with sincerity. Keitaro felt ashamed at his actions and for ever doubting Naru. "Umm... Narusegawa. Mutsumi-san and I didn't mean to hurt you. We don't want to hurt you that's why we kept it a secret that only us will know. I hope you're okay with that." Keitaro said. Naru nodded. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. I just need some time to get over with this." Naru said and Keitaro nodded. He decided to leave Naru's room since he himself is confused about his feelings now and he needs time to think to. "So, I'll see you around then." Keitaro said. "Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow." Naru said and Keitaro left her room.

Back at Tendo dojo, Akane packed her things to get ready for her departure early in the morning. She took Ranma's picture with her and looked it before she put it in her bag. 'Ranma, when you come back, you'll see a different Akane. The one who's not going to hit you anymore.' Akane thought and slipped on her yellow pajamas. She tucked herself on her bed. 'Tomorrow's going to be a fine day.' Akane thought and drifted off to sleep.

**End.**

Well, Ranma's a bit OOC here but his true nature came out when Naru and him fought. We all know that Ranma has this habit of sticking his foot on his mouth. That makes him an insensitive jerk to Akane but she loved some of it about him anyway.

**numbskull:** (_sighs_) It's time for a quiet relaxation. (_closes eyes_)

_**BANG!!!**_

**numbskull:** (_bolts upright_) What the heck was that?! (_looks around_)

_"You won't get away, Saotome!!!!_ (_looks at numbskull_)

**numbskull:** EEP!!! (_hides behind chair_)

_"Hiding huh? You're such a coward Saotome!!! This is for my darling Shampoo!"_ (_attacks the chair where numbskull is hiding_)

**numbskull:** ACK!!! I'm not Ranma!!! I'm numbskull!!! (_dodges blow_)

_"Feh!!! Don't be a liar Saotome! I know that's you!"_ (_charges again_)

**numbskull:** I'm (_dodge_) not (_dock_) lying!!! (_jump_) Would you (_dock_) put on (_punch_) your (_kicks_) glasses, (_dodge_) Mousse!!!

**Mousse:** (_stops attacking and puts on his glasses_) Oh sorry about that.

**numbskull:** That's alright but please, put on your glasses first before you attack someone. (_thinking_) _Good thing I know a little bit of martial arts and Ranma taught me some of it. I better thank him later._ You're after Ranma again, I suppose.

**Mousse:** Yeah that's right! He took my Shampoo away from me! (_grits teeth_)

**numbskull:** I'm sure he didn't. It's only Shampoo that chases him. He doesn't even like Shampoo.

**Mousse:** He doesn't? (_puzzled_)

**numbskull:** Yeah. I know who Ranma likes but I ain't telling yah! (_smirks_)

**Mousse:** Oh well. Just tell me where that Saotome went to.

**numbskull:** I don't know. I havent't seen him. Sorry.

**Mousse:** Okay. I better be off now. I'm going to beat the crap out of that Saotome. (_leaps out_)

**numbskull:** (_calls out_) Good luck!!! (_goes to a large cabinet and taps it 3 times_) You can come out now.

(_cabinet opens and reveals a pigtailed boy wearing red Chinese shirt._)

**Ranma:** Thanks! I owe you one!

**numbskull:** No problem! (_smiles_)

**Ranma:** He's been chasing me since the time I woke up. Jeez! What's wrong with that guy anyway?!

**numbskull:** Well at least he's out of your hair for now. Thanks for teaching some of your martial arts skill. It helped me a lot.

**Ranma:** No problem! I better be going or Akane's gonna have another idea of me being with the other fiancees again. Ja! (_leaves_)

**numbskull:** Ja!!! Now I have to clean up all these mess. Jeez! (_cleans_) Oh before I forget, **this is the preview of the next chapter:**

Akane leaves Tendo dojo and meets up with her aunt. Her day is wonderful but not for long. Find out on the next chapter. See yah!!!

**About the reviews:**

**Jerry Unipeg:** Ranma already told Naru about his curse in a late chapter but he doesn't want to tell the others since he's afraid of being rejected and thought of as a freak. He just needs to be extra careful so that nobody will find out about his curse. You know how much it means for him to be accepted for who he is despite his curse. Remember the first time Ranma arrived at Tendo dojo (as a girl) and how she was happy that Akane wants to be friends with her. It means a lot to him and it hurt him when Akane told him that she's glad that she's not a boy because she hates losing to a boy. It made Ranma frown and almost lose hope in making someone accept for who he is. I think that he decides that it's better for everyone and for him to not tell about his curse. (_smiles_) Anyway in this story, he won't be changing into a girl that much. (_smiles_)

**Innortal: **Yup. There's still a possibility that it might not end well. But with the power of love, nothing can go wrong. If she's the right one for him, surely he will return to her. Thanks for reviewing by the way. (_smiles_)


	13. Nani? Akane Stays at Hinata Sou?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me. 

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will

happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R...... R/A pairings

**

* * *

**

**The Right One For Me**

**

* * *

**

_by: numbskull_

**

* * *

**

**Part 13: Nani?! Akane stays at Hinata Sou?!**

_A/N: The title says it all. I bet ya know what's gonna happen_

Akane gathered all her bags and went out of room. But before closing her door, she glanced back at her room and smiled. 'This time for sure. I'm going to be stronger for you, Ranma.' Akane said and closed the door of her room.

When Akane reached the bottom floor, she saw that her sisters, her father, and Genma are waiting for her. Soun was wailing like a baby as he hugged his youngest daughter.

"You will be back for your dear ol' daddy, okay?" Soun sobbed.

"Hai, Otousan (respectful way of calling a father). Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll come back soon." Akane said and patted her father's back gently.

The, she removed herself from her father's back-breaking hug and went on hugging her sisters.

"Take care now, Akane." Kasumi smiled gently at her younger sister. "I'm not into this mushy stuff but okay. If you have a problem with money, just call me and I'll send it to you but it's a debt. You have to pay it with a double prize." Nabiki smirked. "Oneechan (older sister)!!! I don't have that much money!" Akane flinched as her sweat dropped on the back of her head. "Shucks, 'kane! I was only kidding. Take care!" Nabiki said with a smile that was never before seen. Akane smiled back at her sister and hugged her again.

Then she turned to Genma and hugged him also. "Please take good care of my family. You and Otousan, I count on both of you to take care of the house and my sisters."

"Sure Akane. You take care of yourself too. Oh, and if ever you'll run into Ranma coincidentally on your way there, please tell him that I... I missed sparring with him and..." Genma looks at the ground as if searching for words to say. "And?" Akane asked. "And t-tell him that... I... I missed him." Genma finally said looking straight at Akane's eyes.

Akane knew that Genma's serious, so she nodded. "I doubt that I'll run into him but okay. If ever I run into him but probably he's somewhere else already. Gotta go. Ja ne!" Akane waved back to her family and Genma goodbye before leaving Tendo dojo.

Akane boarded a train which she almost missed. She sat by the window and stared at the view. 'I hope I can really get my mind off of Ranma even just for a little bit.' Akane thought and decided to have a small nap.

She finally reached her destination and looked for her aunt. Then she saw a woman that's not so tall, smoking in a bench near the station. Akane approached the woman and tapped her by the shoulder.

"Aunt Haruka?" Akane said looking at the middle aged woman.

"Akane-chan? Is that you?" Haruka turned around to see Akane and threw her cigarette.

"Hai. It's me." Akane smiled and hugged her aunt.

"Akane-chan! It's been a long time! My, how you've grown!" Haruka said happily and hugged Akane back.

They both broke the hug and Akane grabbed her bags with the help of Haruka.

"How are you? And how's your family?" Haruka asked as they waited for a taxi.

"I'm fine. Otousan and my sisters are also fine." Akane said happily but then her expression turned into a sad one.

"What's wrong, Akane-chan? Is something bothering you?" Haruka asked concerned about her niece.

"Nothing's wrong, Aunt Haruka." Akane lied.

"Come on, Akane-chan. I know you. You can tell me." Haruka said placing her hand on Akane's shoulder. Akane nodded and told her aunt about Ranma and why he left. Haruka listened intently to Akane and she comforted her young niece when she started crying.

"He can't be that serious about leaving you forever. Maybe he's just confused that's why he needed some time to think about it. Just give him some time and surely he will return to you." Haruka said and Akane smiled.

Haruka and Akane arrived at Haruka's place which is an inn. They went inside and Akane was amused at the large place that she once visited with her mother. The manager came and greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Haruka! Akane-chan!" the manager said while bowing his head down.

"Good morning, Keitaro! Did you remember Keitaro, Akane-chan?" Haruka asked turning to Akane.

"Of course, Aunt Haruka. He's been my playmate when we visit you here." Akane said smiling at Keitaro.

"Well, lunch will be served shortly. I'll take you to your room, Akane-chan." Keitaro said taking the bags from Aunt Haruka but not from Akane because she insisted that she can carry it.

Akane reached her room at the third floor. "This your room, Akane-chan. I'm glad that you came by. It's been a long time since you've last came here." Keitaro said. "Yeah. I'm also glad to come here again." Akane said placing her bags on a corner. "I have to fix some things. If you need something I'll be downstairs. Just relax and we'll call you for lunch." Keitaro said. "Sure." Akane replied and Keitaro left. Akane walked towards the window and stared at the beautiful scenery outside. 'Oh Ranma. Where are you now? I wish you're here with me watching this beautiful scenery of this place.' Akane sighed.

**End.**

This is a pretty short chapter. I couldn't think of anything else to write into this chapter. But I hope you liked it. (_smiles_)

**numbskull:** It's been pretty quiet here. This is nice.

_"Boo!!!!"_

numbskull: (_jumps from seat_) WHA?!?!

_"Hehe!!! Sorry if I scared you!"_ (_smiles and jumps at numbskull_)

**numbskull:** OOF!!! T-That's (_groan_) alright, S-Suu-chan b-but please g-get off (_groan_) of me.

**Suu:** Sure!!! (_gets off of numbskull_)

**numbskull:** You sure are playful, Suu-chan.

**Suu:** Hai!!! I'm always playful!!! (_laughs_)

**numbskull:** (_laughs_) So what brought you here? I didn't expect any guests today.

**Suu:** Well, I came here to brag about my new gadget.

**numbskull:** Really? What is it? (_thinks_) _Is this some kind of weird stuff again? Everytime she brags me about her new gadget, it turns out to be a weird one._

**Suu:** Here!!! (_shows off a banana-shaped gadget with some jigga-ma-thingies_)

**numbskull:** What's that? (_looks at weird object_)

**Suu:** This is Suu's new work. The banana navigator 5968

**numbskull:** What does it do?

**Suu:** It tells if banana already rotten or very delicious.

**numbskull:** Really? That's... umm... great! (_smiles_)

**Suu:** Yeah! Very helpful too!

**numbskull:** I see. (_smiles_) That's nice.

**Suu:** That's all. I just showed you my latest work. I'm off! (_jumps out of room_)

**numbskull:** What's with this girl and all those stuff she works on? Well, anyway this is....(_Suu jumps back up_) NYAHH!!! (_shocked_)

**Suu:** Suu wants to announce the preview of the next chapter!!! I know what's going to happen next. Please oh please oh please!!!!

**numbskull:** O-Okay. Be my guest.

**Suu:** **This is the preview of the next chapter:**

Akane's staying at Hinata Sou and she just sleeps at the next room near Ranma's room. Will Akane finally see Ranma? How will Ranma react when he sees Akane? Will they have the chance to make up for the past happenings at Tendo dojo or will it only be another heart breaking disaster for the both of them? Find out on the next chapter.

**Suu:** There! I've finished saying the preview of the next chapter. Bye!!! (_jumps back out_)

**numbskull:** Thanks! (_smiles_)


	14. I Finally Found You!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters so don't sue

me.

What?! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore?

What will happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved?

Read on and find out. R&R...... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_by: numbskull_

* * *

_**Part 14: I Finally Found You!**_

Akane woke up the next morning and started her morning run. Ranma woke up next and left for school without eating his breakfast. Akane made it back to the inn just before breakfast. Keitaro introduced her to everybody in the inn. (_A/N: Funny, he didn't mention Ranma's name.. but it's for a good reason._) They let Akane feel welcome and they chatted with her.

"So what's your story?" Kitsune asked.

"Nani?" Akane answered with a question.

"What is your story? Why did you come here in the first place? Are you just visiting your aunt?" Kitsune asked again.

"Oh, yes. Aunt Haruka asked me if I can stay here for awhile. I decided it's a good idea since I've been...sad these past few weeks." Akane suddenly frowned at the last statement.

"Why? What happened?" Shinobu asked concerned to the new girl.

"It's a long story." Akane replied.

"We have a lot of time." Naru said smiling at her.

Akane looked at the other girls and they seem to be agreeing with Naru. She sighed and started relating her story to the girls.

"You see, my fiancé ran away because he can't take all of the insanity that's going on with his life. If you have more than three fiancées that fights over you, wouldn't your life be so miserable? But I'm not one of his fiancées who fights over him (_A/N: Nice recovery Akane!!!_) and glomp onto him. And so..." The story went on for hours until the girls decided to take a dip in the hot spring.

Akane went to the hot spring along with the girls. They talked some girly stuff and shared stories with each other.

Ranma arrived at the Hinata Sou just before dinner. 'I think I need a bath. After going to school and work, nothing washes the stress away than to have a hot bath!' Ranma thought and gathered all his bath things and towel and went straight to the hot spring. He stopped short when he heard some voices. 'The girls must be bathing in there now. Better not go in there or they'll pound me to death.' Ranma shuddered at the thought and went back to his room. He flattened out his futon and rested for a while waiting for the girls to finish bathing.

After a few, long minutes, he heard the girls climbing the stairs. For the second time around, Ranma gathered his towel and bath things.

The girls finally finished bathing and went to their own rooms. Naru and Akane walked together since their rooms are just across each other. Naru went inside her room first then Akane on her own. As Akane got inside her room, Ranma came out of his room carrying his bath things and towel and made his way to the hot spring.

All the girls of Hinata Sou and Keitaro ate their dinner. Naru finished first and went back to her room. Ranma was about to go to the dining room when he met Naru along the way. He noticed that she's still sad so he asked her if she's okay. He knew what was bothering Naru and he was thinking of some way to comfort Naru (_A/N: You know Ranma, he doesn't know how to comfort a girl yet he can lighten a girl's burden._). Naru shook her head and threw her arms around Ranma and cried. Ranma was shocked but he recovered easily and wrapped his arms around Naru's waist. 'It's this feeling again!' Ranma thought as he felt his heart racing. He pushed Naru back gently and looked straight into her eyes.

'Am I..?' Ranma thought and moved his right hand to cup Naru's cheek. Naru stared at him intently and he started leaning closer to her.

'Am I ready for this?' Ranma thought as he stopped in mid kiss. He looked at Naru who was looking back it him expectantly with eyes half closed, he continued leaning on to her.

As they were about to kiss, Akane came out of the dining room and turned to see Naru kissing a guy. (_A/N: Remember, Ranma had a haircut to disguise himself. And probably Akane won't recognize him at first._) At first she didn't recognize the guy but when they broke the kiss, Akane's heart sank. Naru was kissing her fiancé. Correction, ex-fiancée.

When they broke the kiss, Ranma smiled but the smile faded when he saw a familiar girl looking at them with tears on her eyes. "A-A-Akane?!" Ranma shrieked. "Akane?" Naru said and turned around to see the girl Ranma just mentioned. She looked back at Ranma seeing pure horror on his face. "What's wrong, Ranma-kun? Do you know Akane-san by chance?" Naru asked confused. Akane ran to her room and away from Naru and especially from Ranma and cried on her futon. Ranma stooped down and said, "Do you remember the time we went to my ex-fiancée's house and I pointed her to you?" Naru nodded. "That was her. But since you can't see her clearly that time, you probably don't recognize her when she came." Ranma said sadly. Naru couldn't believe what she just heard and she didn't say a word. "It's my fault, Naru-san. Don't worry. I'll explain everything to her." Ranma said and went upstairs to Akane's room.

Akane laid face-down on her futon and cried hard. "Ranma no baka! How could you do this to me?!" Akane sobbed. Then a knock was heard from outside her room.

"Leave me alone, Ranma! I know it's you!" Akane yelled.

"I just want to explain everything to you, Akane." Ranma said sadly.

"I don't need to hear your lame excuses! It's obvious you love her!" Akane yelled back.

"It's not what... what're you doing here anyway?!" Ranma asked.

"It's none of your business! So bug off, you baka hentai!!!" Akane yelled her loudest.

Ranma was hurt of what she called him. He knows that it's what Akane usually calls him when they insult each other but this is different. Ranma's head drooped and his mind kept saying, 'Am I really a baka? A hentai? To Akane?' Then, he looked at the closed door and said loudly, "Then don't act as if you cared! And as if you're still my fiancée!" Ranma stomped back to his room holding back his tears and slammed his door shut.

Akane heard what Ranma said and reality struck her that Ranma's really gone. Gone forever in her life. Akane cried again until she fell asleep.

**End.**

So how was it? A dramatic one, isn't it? Well, sorry for posting a late chapter. I've been busy with school and I can't find any time to type and submit my story. I hope I didn't keep you too long. Just keep reading and enjoy! (_smiles_)

**numbskull: **I finally submitted a new chapter! (_sighs_)

_"Can you please open this door for the great Blue Thunder of Furinkan High wishes to speak to the owner of this fanfic."_

**numbskull: **Somebody's calling outside. (_opens door_) Oh, it's you Kuno. What can I do for you?

**Kuno: **It's upperclassman Kuno to you!

**numbskull: **Whatever...

**Kuno: **I came here to ask thee, why is not the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High not in this story? Do you resent me that much?

**numbskull: **No Kuno. I just don't want to add more characters in the story. Maybe in the next fanfic that I'll be posting here, you will be in it.

**Kuno: **I would recommend that you will put me in your next fanfic. Then make me the hero of the story and my leading ladies will be the fair Tendo Akane and the beauteous osage no onna (pigtailed girl). If you do not do as I wish, you will be punished by my trusty bokken and wished you never made a fanfic.

**numbskull: **Nah.. forget about it Kuno. I ain't making you the hero of my next fanfic.

**Kuno: **Would you mind telling me the reason for this statement?

**numbskull:** I'm a Ranma fan, that's why. (_smirks_)

**Kuno: **Aha! You are also in the spell of that vile cur Saotome! Let me removed thy curse so that thou will be free again!

**numbskull: **Whatever... and I'm not spellbound by Ranma! Goodbye Kuno! (_punches Kuno into the sky_) Now that's taken care of. Now for school work...

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Akane decided to observe Ranma if he's happy with Naru. She joined their study group to check up on Ranma. Will she prove that Ranma's already happy with Naru? Will Akane ever have a chance to win Ranma back? Just keep reading until the end and you will soon find out. Until next time!!!

**About the reviews:**

**Pancak3: **Thanks for reading!!! Enjoy this new chapter! (_smiles_)

**coordinatorgurl:** Thanks!

**Inu: **Sorry if I'm not updating quickly because of my schoolwork. But I'll post new chapters as soon as I can find some time to do it. Thanks for reading my story! (_smiles_)


	15. Confrontation

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me. 

What! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will

happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R... R/A pairings

**

* * *

**

**The Right One For Me **

**

* * *

**

_by: numbskull_

**

* * *

**

**Part 15: Confrontation**

Morning came and Ranma went to school gloomily. Akane didn't go out of her room ever since last night. Naru began to worry about Akane so she asked Shinobu to bring some breakfast for Akane.

Shinobu went to Akane's room, tray in hand, and knocked softly on her door. There was no response.

"Akane-san, this is Shinobu. I've brought you some breakfast." Still, there was no response. "I'll just leave it here , Akane-san. Please be okay. Everybody's worried about you." Shinobu said and left.

Akane sat in a corner with her arms wrapped around her legs. She heard Shinobu called her but she didn't move from her place. She's too weak to move. Then, she heard Shinobu said that everybody's worried about her and heard Shinobu's footsteps fading. At first she didn't care what she said but then she didn't want anybody to worry about her. 'I'm a strong girl. I can take care of myself. I shouldn't be like this. I don't want them to worry about me. Ranma moved on and maybe I should too." Akane stood up and opened the door to get the food Shinobu brought her.

After having her breakfast, Akane brought the tray to the kitchen and washed it. She finished washing the dishes and she decided to study for a bit. She went back to her room and opened her book. After a few hours of studying, Akane closed her book and stretched. "(_sigh_) Maybe I need to relax a little. A little walk will do." Akane stood up and took her jacket and hat and went out of the inn.

The cool breeze washed over her face as she walked.

'It's cold out here. It's truly the Christmas season and Keitaro's trial exam at Toudai will be in about two weeks. And Naru-san's also taking the exam and so is Mutsumi-san...' Akane shivered as another cold breeze blew by.

'It's getting dark. I better head back now.' Akane thought and turned back. As she walked back to Hinata Sou, a very strong wind blew past her and she covered her eyes and continued walking. Then, she bumped into someone and she fell back.

"Ittai (ouch)!" Akane shrieked.

"G-Gomenasai (I'm sorry)! Let me h-help you up." The voice said and helped Akane up. She felt cold hands touched her helping her up. She shook off the dust of her jacket.

"D-Daijobu (Are you alright), m-m-miss?" The voice asked still holding Akane.

"Hai (yes)." Akane answered and looked up to the person she bumped.

"R-Ranma!" Akane shrieked as she realized it was Ranma who she bumped into and blushed as she's still holding onto Ranma.

"Ak-kane?" Ranma said as he realized it was Akane. "W-What are you doing o-out here in t-the cold?" Akane asked as she noticed that Ranma wore his usual sleeved red Chinese shirt.

"I just got back from work and I'm heading back to the inn now." Ranma said as he started shivering at the coldness of the breeze.

" I see." Akane said. "What are you doing out here anyway?" Ranma asked.

"I just needed to relax and I thought that walking a little bit will relieve me from what happened last night." Akane said coldly.

"Akane, I'm sorry for what happened last night. It was so sudden and I..." Akane cut him off. "It's okay Ranma. I've thought about it just this morning and maybe you've really moved on. So, I thought I'd do the same." Akane said as she started to walk away. Ranma caught up to her and grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" Akane yelled as she struggled to get off of Ranma's grip. "L-Let me explain! You don't even l-listen to what I'm going to t-tell you!" Ranma yelled back but he suddenly became quiet and softened his grip on her. Akane noticed this so she slid off her arm from Ranma's grip and looked at him. He had somewhat became serious and quiet which frightened Akane a little. Ranma lowered his head and walked away from Akane without even looking back at her but Akane suddenly spoke.

"Do you love her?" Akane asked without thinking.

Ranma stopped dead on his tracks and turned around to look at Akane. "W-Who?" He asked dumbly.

"Naru-san, you dolt!" Akane yelled.

'Do I love her? Do I seriously love her or do I just like her?' Ranma thought deeply. He snapped out of his reverie when he remembered that Akane's still waiting for his answer. "Umm.. well.. I d-don't know. I m-mean I'm c-confused right n-now that I can't even s-sort out my feelings. Why are you a-asking me that q-question an-nyway!" Ranma said nervously while his teeth are chattering from the cold causing him to stutter.

"No reason." Akane said flatly. Then she noticed Ranma's shivering from the cold so she took off her jacket and offered it to him. "Do you want to borrow my jacket? I can see you are cold."

"No t-t-thanks. Y-You need it t-t-the mo-most. I c-can take c-c-care of m-myself." Ranma stuttered finding it hard to speak straight when it's so cold. They both walked back to the inn without talking to each other.

They finally reached the inn and went to their own rooms. Before Akane entered her room, Ranma spoke. "Would you like to join our study group since you love to study anyway and Shinobu told me that you brought with you some textbooks." Ranma asked but he got no answer. "Okay then. If you made up your mind, we're just at Keitaro's room after dinner. Uhhh.. we'll see you." Ranma said and went inside his room. Akane lowered her head and shook it. 'He's just asking me to join their study group. There's nothing I should doubt about. I'll join them and maybe I can observe if he's happy with Naru-san.' Akane thought and went inside her room.

Ranma and Akane didn't spoke to each other for two weeks. They only focused on their studies. Akane in silent observation, kept eyeing Ranma and Naru. She noticed that the they're both getting closer and he doesn't act like an insensitive jerk to Naru. Akane frowned and wished that Ranma would act like that to her always like he acts toward Naru. Akane focused back on her studies and tried hard not to take another look on the couple.

**End.**

So how was it? I finally posted another chapter. (_smiles_) I'm so glad that I found a time to post this. So please review this chapter. I hope you all like it!

**numbskull:** Well, it seems like it's quiet here today. No one's bothering me. (_sighs_) I guess I can take a nap. I'll see you guys on the next chapter. Oh and I think this story's almost finished! I think it's two chapters more then, it's the end. I don't want to make this too long anyway. So I hope you guys will keep on reading this fanfic. Ja ne!

**Preview of the next chapter:**

It's the day of the trial exam for Toudai. Ranma asked Naru out and realized something. What is it? What could Ranma be thinking at that moment. Stay tuned for the next chapter.

**About the reviews:**

**xero-ghost: **That's alright, my dear friend. I know you have your own reasons why you missed out a lot of this story lately. (_smiles_)

Well, I agree that Ranma's a bit ooc here but somehow he can change for the better if he wants to have a good relationship or maybe friendship with Naru. So I made him a bit ooc here. And especially Naru. Notice she haven't beaten up Ranma since the first time they met? Thanks for reviewing again! (_smiles_)

**Inu: **Wow! I think I'm going to read your fanfic too! (_smiles_) I bet your story is way better than mine. Thanks for reviewing my story. (_smiles_) I was thinking of making another one when I get some time to make a new one. I'll update as soon as I can. (_smiles_)


	16. The Trial Exam and Christmas Love

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me.

What! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R... R/A pairings

**

* * *

**

**The Right One For Me **

**

* * *

**

_**by: numbskull**_

**

* * *

**

**Part 16: The Trial Exam and Christmas Love**

At last! The trial exam day! Ranma, Naru, Mutsumi, Akane, and Keitaro left Hinata Sou early. Everybody wished Naru, Keitaro, and Mutsumi luck.

They walked together to the station without speaking to each other. Akane noticed all three are nervous. She just accompanied them to check up on Ranma and Naru. Ranma kept on encouraging the three that they can pass the exam. He kept on eyeing them as he walked with his hands on the back of his head. 'These guys are really nervous. Why don't they loosen up a bit?' Ranma thought. "Hey guys, cool down okay? I think you'll do a great job on this exam. So don't worry!" Ranma said cheerfully but all he got was the wind as a response from the three. Naru walked closer to Ranma and placed her arm around his. Ranma was shocked at Naru's sudden action and looked at her. Naru looked back at Ranma and smiled. "I think we'll do a great job too, Ranma. Thanks for encouraging us." Naru said and leaned closer to him which made him feel more uncomfortable since he can feel Akane's angry eyes at him. 'Oh man! I hope she doesn't hit me for this!' Ranma thought as he still felt Akane's aura behind him.

Finally, they arrived at Sasagi Seminal and the three went straight to the examination assembly hall. Ranma waited for them with Akane.

Keitaro and Mutsumi sat beside each other at the front row while Naru sat behind them. A few minutes later, the exam began.

After a few hours of hectic examinations, they passed their papers and headed out of the room. Ranma and Akane greeted the three and the group walked to the station together. "So, how did you do on the exams minna-san (everybody)?" Mutsumi asked. "It's quite hard but I think I did fine." Keitaro said. "It was okay. It's not the easy but its okay. I think I'll pass the exam." Naru said confidently. "You'll pass the exam. I know it!" Ranma said loudly. Everybody looked at him shockingly at his reaction especially Akane. "Yeah, I think so, Ranma-kun!" Mutsumi said with a half smile. "Thanks Mutsumi-chan! I really feel confident about the exam! I think it's really easy for you guys!" Ranma said.

They finally reached the station and Keitaro bought the tickets. Once inside the train, Ranma yawned and stretched his arms. "I'm tired. I think I need a little nap. Wake me when we get there, Keitaro-san." Ranma said and closed his eyes. "I think I need a nap too." Naru said who was sitting beside Ranma. She rested her head on Ranma's shoulder and fell asleep. Ranma opened his eyes and looked at Naru and closed his eyes again and fell asleep. He didn't see that Akane was staring at them, frowning at the view in front of her.

Ranma lied on his futon as soon as they got back. He opened his manga (comic book) and read it. Then, someone knocked on his door. "Come in!" Ranma said. Naru went inside and Ranma sat up. "What's up, Naru-san? Is there something wrong?" Ranma asked. Naru shook her head and sat next to him. "I need to ask you something." Naru said while blushing. "What is it?" Ranma asked the blushing girl. "Uhmm... w-would you like t-to go out with m-me on C-Christmas Eve?" Naru asked. Ranma blushed. Sure he was asked by a lot of girls before namely his fiancées but he wasn't sure why he was blushing like this. "S-Sure, Naru-san." Naru smiled and kissed Ranma on the lips which made the boy blush even more. She left his room with a smile on her face.

Akane was washing the dishes when Shinobu, Sara, and Suu entered the kitchen. She heard them talking about Christmas. "Did you know about the Christmas rumor?" Sara asked. Both Shinobu and Suu nodded. "It's about confessing your feelings to the one you love, right?" Shinobu asked. "Yep! And when you do that on Christmas Eve, both you and your partner will be together forever." Sara said. "So, do you have someone to confess to?" Sara asked Shinobu. Shinobu blushed when she thought about confessing her feelings to Keitaro. Suu smiled at Shinobu's reaction. "I think there's someone she wants to confess her feelings to." Suu said with a grin on her face. "Who is it? Who is it?" Sara asked excitedly. "Of course it's…mmmfff!" Suu was cut off when Shinobu cupped her mouth. Shinobu waved her free hand at Sara while saying "Iie! Iie! (No! No!) I got no one to confess to! Suu's just kidding! Haha!" Shinobu said nervously. Sara sweat dropped and just accepted what Shinobu said. Sara saw some bananas on the table and grabbed it. "This'll do. We got food! So, let's go!" Sara said and walked outside the kitchen together with Shinobu and Suu.

Akane heard everything and she thought about Ranma. Maybe if she confesses her feelings for him, they might end up together. 'But he has Naru-san now. How can he even love me?' Akane thought as her tears starts to form on her eyes. 'Maybe I should give it a try. I'll take the risk. If he doesn't love me back, then I'll know that we aren't meant for each other. But if he loves me too, then I will be happy to be with him. This is my last chance to know what he feels for me.' Akane thought and quickly finished washing the dishes.

**End.**

Wow! It's been a long time! Sorry if I kept you waiting guys.. I've been so busy with school and it's already killin' me! Hahahaha! Well, at least I found time to post another chapter. Hehehehe! Well, time for my guest!

**numbskull: **Hmmm… who could be my guest for today? Let me check my appointment papers… (_checks papers_) Oh! It's Ukyou's turn today and she'll arrive any minute now!

_Doorbell rings.._

**numbskull: **Come on in!

**Ukyou: **Hello! (_smiles) _

**numbskull: **Hi! Please come in! Would you like some tea? (_smiles_)

**Ukyou: **That'll be nice! Thanks!

**numbskull: **I'll be back in a few minutes! Please take seat. (_goes to the kitchen and prepares tea_)

**Ukyou: **This is a nice place you got! (_looks around_)

**numbskull:** (_goes back to the living room with a pot of tea and two tea cups in a tray_) Thanks! (_puts tray at the coffee table_ _and pours tea on the cups_) So how have you been? Any luck with Ranma?

**Ukyou:** I'm fine! The restaurant runs fine too. A lot of customers are still craving for okonomiyaki. And speaking of okonomiyaki, I made one for you. (_hands the okonomiyaki_)

**numbskull:** (_takes the okonomiyaki_) Thank you very much, Ukyou! (_gives Ukyou a gentle smile which makes the girls weak in the knees_)

**Ukyou:** (_blushes_) N-no problem!

**numbskull:** (_to self_) Works every time! Hehehehe! (_turns to Ukyou_) Back to the question, any luck with Ranma?

**Ukyou: **Nope… he told me that he can't love me more than a friend. He said that he sees me as his sister. That's all.

**numbskull:** How are you feeling now?

**Ukyou: **A little sad because he can't love me the way I love him. But I'm alright… really… (_smiles_) I just found out that he's not the one for me. I guess someone's out there waiting for me to come to him and fall for him.

**numbskull:** Yeah! You'll never know! He might be just around the corner! (_grins_)

**Ukyou:** I think you're right! Well, I think I'm going to look for him!

**numbskull:** Don't look for him. He'll just pop out of no where and you will some day realize that he's the one for you. (_smiles_)

**Ukyou:** Hmmm… I can sense something… Are you in love?

**numbskull:** Uhhh…(_blushes_) Y-yeah…

**Ukyou: **I knew it! (_laughs out loud_) I knew you are in love! You say things about love and meeting that special someone someday! Now you're in the hot seat! Tell me! Tell me about her!

**numbskull:** Ummm… well, she's actually nice. She's my friend from another school. She's turning 16 next month. I'm 3 years older than her but our age gap is never a problem to us. Our schools are just near each other. It's actually located in front of our school and we see each other everyday. We started out as friends. She was my friend's ex-girlfriend. Anyway, their relationship goes on and off. She wasn't that close to me before. One day she texted me and asked my phone number at home because she needs someone to talk to. Then she opened up to me about her problems with my friend and she was feeling at that time. As for me, as a good friend, I listened to her and I gave her some advices about her problems. After that, we became very close. We text each other every single day. One day, I opened up to her that I fell for her friend and I needed some help because I'm actually a shy guy. She gladly accepted and helped me. I courted her friend and after a week, a got turned down. I got hurt, a lot. My friends, including her boyfriend, comforted me. I told them that I would alright. Then, when I got home from school, she called me and cheered me up and she succeeded in cheering me up. And then one day, she and my friend broke up because my friend fell in love with someone else. And it hurts more that he fell in love with her friend. She cried a lot that day and she called me and let all her frustrations out on me. I comforted her and I don't even know what to say just to make her feel okay. I tried cheering her up with a little bit of my wacky stories and she laughed and thanked me for making her feel better. One day, I told her that I was eating donuts and she asked what my favorite donut is. I told her that I love choco butternut and mocha filled donuts. She told me that we have the same favorites! We texted a lot and found out that we have a lot in common. And I'm helping her move on with her life and to let go of my friend since I can see that she's hurting a lot. Then one day, I just felt something weird. I ignored the feeling but when I saw her picture, my heart starts to pound faster than normal. Then, I realized that I was falling for her. I tried to suppress the feeling because she's my friend's ex-girlfriend and I know that my friend still loves her. I don't want to hurt my friend's feelings and it's not good to fall for your friend's ex-girlfriend since you'll look bad to other people. So I hid what I feel and just go on telling myself that I'll let go of her someday. And one fateful day, I met her at the mall. We talked, ran through the hallways, laughed, ate our favorite donuts together, and had fun. I enjoyed being with her that day and I knew she enjoyed it too. We just sort of jived in a lot of ways. Then I held her hand and ran through the halls of the mall and let go of it since I don't want her to think anything about what I've just done. Then, we said our goodbyes and texted each other. And here comes the questions that lead us to the truth. She asked me a lot of "what if's" and I answered all of them honestly. Unfortunately, my phone's battery got emptied and I didn't get the chance to answer her last question. The next day, I opened the topic again and there we confessed our true feelings for each other. We found out that we both fell in love with each other, that our feelings are mutual. Then, I opened up to a friend if I have to tell my friend, which is her ex-boyfriend, about the truth. She told me that I have to him the truth as early as possible. I followed her advice and I told my friend about me and his ex-girlfriend. He said that it was okay with him but it hurt him. He said he's not hypocrite. He says what he really feels. I cheered him up because I know he's hurt. When I got home, I texted her and told her the news. I asked her if she wants this to continue. She said yes and I told her I do too. Then I asked her what we are now. She told me that she doesn't know. I told her that maybe we can be officially be together the next day since the date is significant to us both. She agreed and the next day, we are officially together. We're going to celebrate our first monthsary on Monday and we haven't fought in one month! Even before we found out our feelings for each other!

**Ukyou:** Whoa! What a story! I wish you all the best!

**numbskull:** Thanks!

**Ukyou: **By the way, what's your real name?

**numbskull:** uhh…I'll tell you another time…

**Ukyou: **Okay! (_smiles_) I'll be going now! Thanks for the wonderful story. Ja ne!

**numbskull:** Ja ne!

Time for the reviews!

**About the reviews:**

**Batanga:** Thanks! And sorry for the late update of the story..

**Inu-Kag-inLove:** Hey! I read your story and its okay! I like it! I've heard about taking back sunday and alkaline trio! They're great bands! Well, I wish you luck on your stories!

**Jerry Unipeg: **Thanks! I hope you'll also love this chapter! I'm sorry if it took so long to post…

**kawaii-animal:** Good luck on your first fic and I hope you will have a lot of reviews too! I know you'll do a great job on your fic! Keep it up!

**epic third: **This can't be a Ranma/Naru pairing… just keep reading and you'll see… (_smiles_)

**KiraIzazuma:** Thanks! And please keep on reading and reviewing! (_smiles_) Thank you again!

**DanyChic:** Well, Ranma changed a little bit. He doesn't want to make the same mistakes again. And he became a bit matured in this story. And so are the other characters too. Did you notice that Naru didn't bash anybody yet? And she's been too nice to Ranma too? And Akane haven't used her mallet yet since she wants something different to happen to her and Ranma. Well, thanks for the comment. (_smiles_) I'm accepting any comment about my story to see if there's something wrong. Thanks again and please keep reading.

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Akane asks Ranma out but Ranma declined the offer. He and Naru go on a date in a fancy restaurant. Will Akane give up on Ranma and will Ranma end up with Naru? Find out on the next chapter…


	17. The Date and the Sudden Confessions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me.

What! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me **

* * *

_**by: numbskull**_

* * *

**Part 17: The Date and the Sudden Confessions**

Akane went upstairs and stopped in front of Ranma's room. She composed herself and smiled her best smile that make guys fall for her. She was about to knock on the door when it opened. Akane was shocked and Ranma smiled at her.

"I knew someone was in front of my door so I opened it to check who it was." Ranma said.

Akane blushed when she saw Ranma smile at her like that.

"So what are you going to talk to me about?" Ranma asked. "I…uhh..uhmm…I w-wanted to ask y-you if y-you're free on c-christmas eve?" Akane asked nervously, forcing herself to smile.

"Oh…Naru-chan asked me out already so I can't go. I'm sorry." Ranma said frowning. Akane frowned at what she heard. "T-That's okay, Ranma. Have fun!" Akane smiled fakely and went to her room.

"I'm so sorry, Akane." Ranma whispered and closed the door of his room.

Akane closed the door of her room and started to cry. 'I guess we're not meant to be together.' Akane thought. She thought that everything will turn out okay and Christmas will be fun but she was wrong. Ranma doesn't love her anymore and she knew he loves Naru now. He had let go of her and moved on. Akane laid down on her futon and hugged her pillow and she cried some more. "Ranma…" Akane muttered. After a few minutes, we see Akane finally falling asleep.

Ranma closed his door and sighed. He laid down on his futon and started to think. "Why did Akane asked me out? She never did this before." Ranma thought. Then a picture of Akane smiling when he opened the door appeared on his mind. Ranma blushed and smiled. "She's so kawaii…no…beautiful." Ranma said. Then he thought about his date with Naru. 'I guess she asked me a little too late. And beside I should get over her already. That's why I'm here, right?' Ranma thought. He closed his eyes and fell asleep with Akane's smile on his mind.

Christmas Eve…Ranma bought everybody a present and gave it to them later that day. Naru received a nice scarf from Ranma and he received a red jacket from her. Akane took a deep breath and approached Ranma.

"Ranma?" Akane called Ranma. He turned and saw Akane giving him a gift. "Merry Christmas, Ranma!" Akane said and gave Ranme her best smile. Ranma blushed and took the gift. "Arigatou, Akane. Here, I've got something for you too." Ranma handed her his gift and smiled. "I hope you like it." Ranma said and walked away. Akane opened the gift and saw that it was a beautiful yellow coat.

"Ari…" Akane saw that Ranma's not there anymore. She hugged the coat and smiled.

"Akane-chan! Open my gift! Open my gift!" Suu said excitedly as she handed Akane her gift. "Arigatou, Suu-chan!" Akane said and opened her gift.

After opening their presents, everybody carried their presents back to their rooms. Akane went upstairs to her room and before she went inside, Ranma's door opened. Akane's mouth gaped open as she saw how handsome Ranma was with his clothes. Ranma was wearing a black shirt with an unbuttoned while polo shirt over it. He's wearing black pants and a pair of black leather shoes. Ranma saw Akane and smiled as if she was the one he's going out with.

"How do I look?" Ranma asked her. Akane closed her mouth and said, "You look good…no…great! It looks good on you."

"Thanks!" Ranma said.

"So you're going on a date now?" Akane said hiding her sadness from Ranma.

"Hai. I better go to Naru-chan's room and pick her up. I don't wanna be late for our date." Ranma said and knocked on Naru's room.

Naru opened the door and Ranma's jaw dropped. Akane noticed it and she frowned.

Akane admitted that Naru is stunningly beautiful. "Beautiful." Akane heard Ranma say to Naru. "You look so beautiful." Ranma said as if he was hypnotized by Naru's beauty.

"Arigatou, Ranma-kun!" Naru blushed. "So, are you ready to go?" Ranma said scratching his head. "Hai." Naru said and held on to Ranma's arm. Ranma blushed and he didn't notice Akane was frowning.

"Have fun, you two." Akane said forcing a smile. Ranma looked at Akane. 'I know that look! She's forcing herself to smile! But why? Is she upset that I turned her down?' Ranma thought sensing something's wrong with Akane.

"Hai! We will!" Naru said smiling at Akane. Ranma forced himself to smile and walked away with Naru. Akane's forced smile was replaced by a frown. She sighed and went inside her room.

Ranma led Naru in a nice restaurant. Naru realized it was the same restaurant where she accidentally bumped him. She gave Ranma a kiss on the cheek and Ranma blushed.

'Man! Why can't I stop blushing!' Ranma asked himself. Then, a waiter went to their table and asked for their orders. "I will have a chicken yakitori and shrimp tempura. What will you have, Naru-chan?" Ranma asked. "I will have the same." Naru said to the waiter. "Drinks?" The waiter asked. "I will just have some iced tea." Ranma said and he looked at Naru. "Make that two and that's all our orders." The waiter nodded, bowed and left.

Ranma and Naru chatted while waiting for their food. Finally, their food came and they ate quietly. As usual, Ranma finished his food first. Then a smooth music started to play. It was a love song. Ranma looked at Naru who was listening to the music. It was a good song and he can't help but to think about dancing with Akane with that tune.

Ranma was looking at her. "What is it, Ranma?" Naru asked him. Ranma snapped out of his daydream. "Oh, it's just that the song is beautiful." Ranma said. Naru smiled and got up from her seat. She moved towards Ranma and offered her hand. Ranma looked at her confusingly.

"Would you like to dance with me?" Naru asked blushing furiously. Ranma blushed and nodded.

'I was supposed to be the one to ask her. Well, don't be such an egoistic fool and take her hand! I can't decline her offer!" Ranma scolded himself and took Naru's hand. He led her to the dance floor and placed his hand on Naru's waist and the other on Naru's hand.

"Uhmm…I don't know how to dance. How do we start?" Ranma asked Naru nervously. Naru smiled at Ranma. "Just follow my steps. I think you'll manage to keep up with me since you're a martial artist." Naru said and Ranma nodded. Naru danced at the tune and Ranma tried to keep up with her.

"Ouch!" Naru shrieked because Ranma accidentally stepped on her foot. "Gomenasai, Naru-chan. I told you I'm not good at this." Ranma said blushing. "It's okay. You'll get it next time." Naru said and they continued to dance.

After a few steps, Ranma got the rhythm of the dance. "Very good, Ranma-kun! You're a quick learner!" Naru praised Ranma. "Arigatou, Naru-chan!"

Then, Ranma danced into the rhythm of the song as he looked at Naru in the eyes.

Suddenly, he saw Akane! He saw himself dancing with her! Ranma blinked at what he saw. 'Could this be my imagination!' Ranma thought. He looked at the girl again and it's still Akane. 'I guess it's not.' Ranma thought and placed both his arms on Akane's waist. Akane placed both of her arms on Ranma's neck and leaned closer to him. They both looked at each other's eyes and danced as if nobody's there but them.

Ranma stared at the hazel nut eyes of the girl he's dancing with. He leaned down slowly to kiss her. Akane stared at his aqua blue eyes and noticed that he's leaning on her for a kiss. She closed her eyes and closed the gap between them. Their lips met and it was a wonderful kiss. It only lasted for a moment when Ranma reluctantly broke the kiss.

Ranma opened his eyes but the girl with hazel nut eyes was gone. He saw it was Naru and her eyes are still closed. Ranma stopped dancing and stared at Naru. 'What the heck is going on here! My eyes are playing tricks on me! Masaka…am I still…' Ranma's thoughts were cut off when Naru spoke. "What's wrong, Ranma-kun?" Ranma looked at her and shook his head. "Nandemonai. Let's just go back to the inn." Ranma said leaving the dance floor.

Akane tossed around her futon because she can't stop thinking about Ranma and Naru. She was so worried that if Ranma confessed to Naru, they might end up together and she will lose Ranma forever. Akane was so depressed so she decided to go out for a walk. She grabbed the yellow coat that Ranma gave her and went outside Hinata Sou.

We see Ranma and Naru walking back to the inn. Both didn't speak any words to each other because Ranma was lost in his thoughts and Naru just looked at him, worrying about his sudden actions.

Finally they reached Hinata Sou. Naru was about to open the door when Ranma stopped her.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Ranma said softly. Naru didn't know what was that all about but she couldn't help but nod. Ranma sat on the stairs and gestured Naru to sit beside him. Naru sat beside him and sighed.

"So what do you want to talk about, Ranma-kun?" Naru asked.

"It's about us, Naru-chan. I wanted to clear something." Ranma said. He looked at Naru seeing that she's expecting him to say what's happening to him.

"Naru-chan, Kami-sama knows that I love you so much and that I don't wanna hurt you." Naru's heart beat became fast when Ranma told her he lover her. She was about to say something when Ranma spoke again. "Demo, there's still someone I really love and I can't erase her in my mind and in my heart. Whenever I close my eyes, her face always appears on my mind. Naru-chan, don't get me wrong. I love you and you've been so special to me. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I really do." Ranma sighed as he looked at Naru frowning and noticed that she's controlling her tears. Ranma frowned. He doesn't like seeing girls cry.

"Naru-chan, I know this is painful for you but I don't want you to regret everything. If i didn't tell you the truth, I will live a life full of lies. I don't want to lie to you, Naru-chan. You're such a nice person and you deserve someone better. I don't deserve you Naru-chan because I can't give you pure love, my heart. Gomenasai, Naru-chan. Forgive me, onegai." Ranma stood up and bowed in front of Naru.

Naru controlled her anger, her tears, and the pain. She stood up slapped Ranma hard. "Ranma no baka!" And her tears came flowing down her cheeks. Ranma looked really sad and he could no longer resist hearing a girl cry. "I'm sorry. I really am."

Naru stopped crying and composed herself. She took a deep breath and looked at Ranma. "I-It's alright, Ranma-kun. I understand you. I'm g-glad t-that you told m-me the t-truth. You're such an honest man and honorable too. I know wh-who it was you're t-talking about." Naru sobbed. "Naru-chan, I…" Naru placed her forefinger on Ranma's lips to stop him from talking.

"Let me finish, Ranma-kun." Ranma nodded and Naru continued speaking. "I wanted to tell you that I love you too. But I admit to you that it wasn't also pure love. My heart still belongs to Keitaro even though he belongs to someone else. You, in the other hand, brought life to my feelings. These past few weeks, I've been happy just being with you but I sensed that there's some hesitation in your eyes as if you're afraid to enter a new relationship because you still love her." Naru placed her hand on her chest and sighed.

"Back at the restaurant when we were dancing, I saw the look in you eyes that you are looking at me but you are seeing someone else. You stared on my eyes but actually you were imagining you were staring at someone's eyes…Akane's eyes. I couldn't forget how happy you were that time. Then, you kissed me. After the kiss, I opened my eyes and saw that your mind is far away again so I asked you what's wrong with you but you never told me. Now, I know the reason why." Naru looked down and wiped her tears. Ranma just stared at her not knowing what he's going to do to comfort her.

Naru took a deep breath and smiled. She looked up at Ranma and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Ranma was stunned for a moment but he recovered immediately.

"What was that for?" Ranma asked.

"That's for being honest and for saying goodbye to our love. I want us to start a good friendship." Naru offered her hand to Ranma. "Friends?"

Ranma looked at the extended arm and took it. "Friends." Ranma smiled at her and she smiled back at him. "So, what are you still doing here?" she asked looking at him. "Huh?" he asked dumbly. "Baka! Go to her room and confess your feelings to her!" she said and slapped Ranma playfully on his shoulder.

"Oh, right! Arigatou, Naru-chan!" he said and started running inside Hinata Sou.

"Gambatte, Ranma-kun!" Naru yelled so that Ranma will hear her. She smiled and looked at the falling snow. "This is gonna be a great Christmas for the both of them and it looks like it's gonna be a white Christmas after all." Naru said and went to the patio.

**End.**

Now this is the longest time I've been gone! Anyway, so much has happened in a year. Oh my God! It's already been a year since I've last updated this story! Gomenasai to all the readers (bows repeatedly). I've been busy with school and stuff. And I wasn't lucky with love after all. Hahahaha! Anyway, it's not the end of the world!

**numbskull:** I've been gone for one year and it looks like my story got cobwebs all over it!

"_It's because you were busy with your girlfriend and now she left broken hearted!"_

**numbskull: **Who said that?

"_It's me, your conscience!"_

**numbskull:** Okay, Nabiki! Stop with that conscience thingy and get in here!

**Nabiki:** Thought I could fool you! (laughs)

**numbskull:** (sweat drops) You can't fool me coz you're the only one who gets all the news.

**Nabiki:** Of course! I have a lot of ears and eyes around here. Hahahaha!

**numbskull:** Yeah right. Anyway, how's business?

**Nabiki: **The question is "How are you?"

**numbskull:** I'm fine. I've already moved on. It's been 7 months since we broke up and it's a long time for me now.

**Nabiki:** Hmm…so do you still love her?

**numbskull: **I'm not up to talking about her. Thank you very much.

**Nabiki:** Okay, but I'll still find out about it! I've got contacts!

**numbskull:** Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. So how's business? Is Akane and Ranma getting along with each other now? I haven't heard from them for a year!

**Nabiki: **Business is business, Akane is Akane, and Ranma is Ranma. Nothing new. They still fight over small things. 200 yen for the information!

**numbskull:** Aww, c'mon! When will it be free?

**Nabiki:** When? Oh! It will be like…hmm…let's see…forever! (laughs an evil laugh)

**numbskull: **Let's bargain! I'll tell you everything what happened last year. Every detail of it and you'll tell me what I wanna know. Deal?

**Nabiki:** You got yourself a deal there! (shakes hands with numbskull)

**numbskull: **Alright! Now that's a deal!

**Nabiki:** You're getting better at this sort of thing, ne? Maybe one day, you'll be my assistant! Hahahaha!

**numbskull:** (sweat drops) Well..uhmm..I'll think about that.

**Nabiki:** You should coz it's not a lifetime offer! Anyway, it's time for me to go. I've got this juicy scoop and it will make me lots of money! Ja ne!

**numbskull:** Ja ne! Anyway, the next chapter is the last one! Whee! And I'm gonna post it now! Hahahaha! Here's the **p****review of the next chapter:**

Ranma went to Akane's room but she's not there! He's got to tell her his feelings before it's too late! Will he ever tell her on time? Will he ever find her? Find out on the last chapter of "The Right One for Me"

**About the reviews:**

**Lexi:** Hey! It's been a long time! Sorry for the very long update. Maybe you have already forgotten me. Anyway, I like "You're so last summer" too! I also like "A decade under the influence."

I hope you're doing okay with your stories. Keep it up! Don't let your imagination drain out!

**JerryUnipeg:** Well, I do hope you still read my story. Hey! It's the last chapter! I hope the very long cliffhanger makes you long for the ending of this story.

**Expired Doughnuts:** Hey batanga! Nice for you to be reincarnated! I'm also reincarnated now! I'm fully alive at this moment! Hahahaha!

**DanyChic:** Find out on the last chapter. But the clue is already on this chapter on who's gonna end up with who.

**DCWestby:** Thanks for the review and for the tip. I could sure use that advice on the next story I'll make. Thanks!

**Ormik:** Maybe I'll make a Ranma/Naru for you next time since you liked their pairings so much. Seriously, I also liked the idea of them ending up together but I have stick with the Ranma/Akane theme. Hahahaha! And it's not bad to criticize people's work. That's the life of a writer! You need to accept every criticism that people make about your work. I can't always receive praises and all. Thanks for the review! And I've got no hard feelings on you. It's cool, man!


	18. Aishiteru!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters so don't sue me.

What! Ranma left the Tendo Dojo? He's not a Saotome anymore? What will happen to their lives now? Can their love still be saved? Read on and find out.

R&R... R/A pairings

* * *

**The Right One For Me**

* * *

_**by: numbskull**_

* * *

**Part 18: Aishiteru!**

Ranma ran to Akane's room and stopped. "Here goes nothing." Ranma took a deep breath and opened Akane's door. "A-Akane, I n-need t-to…" Ranma stuttered but he didn't see any Akane there.

"Ranma-kun, what are you doing here at Akane-san's room?" Ranma turned to see whose voice was it. He saw that it was Shinobu. "Shinobu-chan, do you know where Akane went?" Ranma asked immediately. "She went out half an hour ago before you came." Shinobu said.

"Did she bring her knapsack with her?" Ranma asked nervously. "I think not. She just brought a coat with her."

"Did she tell you where she's going?" Ranma asked, his heart beating fast. "No, she didn't say where she's going." Shinobu said. "Arigatou, Shinobu-chan! I gotta get going!" Ranma said and quickly went out of Hinata Sou. "Matte! Where's Naru-sempai and how was your date?" Shinobu asked but Ranma was already out of sight.

Ranma ran as fast as he could, hoping that he can catch up with Akane. He searched all the shops and restaurants in town. He even asked strangers they saw Akane by describing her. All of their answers were "No."

Ranma never gave up on searching for Akane.

Finally, he came to the park and saw no one was there. He walked towards a bench and sat there panting. "I've searched (pant) everywhere. Where could (pant) she be?" Then, he saw a woman sitting on a swing. "Masaka…" Ranma whispered. "It can't be her, can it?" Ranma asked himself and started to approach the woman on the swing. When he got near, he recognized the coat. It was the coat he gave Akane for Christmas!

"Akane?" Ranma said softly. Akane looked up and was shocked that Ranma was there.

"W-W-What are you y-you doing h-here?" Akane asked Ranma. "I was looking for you." Ranma said. "W-Why? H-How'd you know I was here?" Akane asked. "Like I said, I was looking for you. I've searched all over the place for you." Ranma said.

"Why?"

"Because I need to talk to you." Ranma said and walked beside Akane. "Aren't you supposed to be with Naru-san?" Akane asked as she lowered her head at the mention of Naru's name.

"The date is finished already and she's at Hinata Sou." Ranma said smiling. "I see. Then, why are you here?" Akane asked frowning.

"I already told you why, you stupid tomboy! That's why your brains are as thick as your thighs!" Ranma snapped at her and clamped his mouth shut. 'Oh man! I did it again! Ranma no baka! Now you're gonna get it!' Ranma scolded himself.

"Nice to have you back, baka!" Akane said. Ranma stared at her with disbelief. "Anyway, gimme a sec to collect my thoughts." he said. Akane was staring at him. 'He's so handsome! But I can't have him back. He loves Naru-san and maybe that's what he's going to tell me! Kami-sama!'

After a few minutes, he was ready to face her. "Akane, after my date with Naru-chan we talked for a while. I told her that I love her." Akane flinched andtried to control herself from crying. 'I knew it! I totally lost him!' Akane thought and her tears began flowing because she can't control her tears and her pain anymore. Ranma saw it and pulled her into a hug. Akane was shocked but she pushed him away. Ranma frowned and placed his hands on Akane's shoulders.

"I'm not yet finished with my story, Akane. So please hear me out before you jump into conclusions." Ranma said softly. Akane looked at him and she remembered that jumping into conclusions was one of the reasons why Ranma left her. Akane nodded and Ranma smiled.

"And so I told her I love her but I'm in love with but I'm in love with someone else. I told her that whatever I do, I couldn't erase the girl from my mind and from my heart. She was the one I always see whenever I close my eyes. I told her that I couldn't give her pure love because it belongs to someone else already. I didn't want to regret everything and blame ourselves for being such a fool. She deserves someone better. I told her I really love this girl. Naru-chan got mad at first and I received a slap which I really deserve. She was hurt but she also told me that she loves me but it's not pure love. After all those talking, she offered me friendship which I gladly accepted. Ranma said almost finished with his story. Akane still frowned knowing that Ranma's in love with someone else and not her.

Ranma cupped Akane's right cheek and raised her head to look at him. "Do you know why I'm here?" Akane shook her head.

"I came here to tell you that I…I…you're the girl I was talking about." Ranma finished quickly and blushed furiously.

Akane heard what Ranma said but she had to make sure that she heard him right. "What did you say?" Akane asked, hoping she heard him correctly the first time.

Ranma took a deep breath and looked at Akane again. "I said that y-you're t-the girl I was t-talking about to Naru-chan. To make it short, I still…I l-lo…" Ranma gulped a large amount of air and said what he had to say. "I l-love you!" Ranma said blushing beet red.

Akane couldn't believe that Ranma confessed to her and at Christmas Eve also! Akane's tears flowed again and Ranma comforted her. "Hush, Akane. Don't cry."

"Do you really mean what you said?" Akane glanced at Ranma. "Yeah, I do." Ranma said sincerely. "Really?" Akane asked to make sure. "Yes, Akane." Ranma said. "Do you really love me?" Akane asked again and this time she's teasing Ranma. "I said I do, okay! Geez! Clean your fat ears and get a hearing aid!" Ranma said annoyed. Akane giggled but her tears are still flowing. "I was just teasing you, baka!"

"Why are you still crying, Akane? Did I say something wrong?" Ranma asked. Akane shook her head. "No, you didn't say anything wrong. You said it right." Akane said smiling while sobbing.

"But why are you crying?" Ranma asked. 'Maybe she's not happy that I told her I love her. Maybe it was a mistake to say it and she actually doesn't love me! Maybe that's it! She doesn't love me! How can you be so stupid, Ranma!' Ranma frowned at what he thought.

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I'm happy because you said you love me for the second time. You don't know how much it means to me because I love you too!" Akane said and hugged Ranma tightly. Ranma's nervousness and sadness faded away when he heard what Akane said.

He hugged Akane back and smiled. After a few minutes of silence, Akane broke the silence between them. "Remember when you left the dojo?" Ranma nodded. "I became so devastated and depressed at that time. Aunt Haruka called after 2 weeks and Kasumi oneechan asked me to go to Kyoto to relax and to keep my mind from thinking about you and about what happened. I took that chance and went here to Kyoto. I thought it's going to be fine but I found out that you were living at Hinata Sou too. Worst of all, I saw you and Naru-san kissing. My world was shattered and I thought that I really lost you. You and Naru-san went on a date a few hours ago and I couldn't stop tossing and turning on my futon so I went out for a walk. I was thinking about what I should do and I thought that I should move on too because you already did. I was about to give up on you but you suddenly came and confessed your feelings to me. It was so unexpected! I'm really happy, Ranma, but what makes me much happier is that you'll come back with me to Nerima…to the dojo, to our home. Please say you'll come back with me." Akane said and sobbed.

"I don't know, Akane. How can I carry on the Anything-Goes martial arts if I'm not a Saotome already? I'm Satoe Ranma now and I'm a disgrace to my family's honor and name." Ranma said who couldn't contain his tears. "It's not true, Ranma! Your father still thinks of you as his son. He wants you back too." Akane said.

"He wants me back? But he disowned me already. How could my stupid Pop think like that? He's not like…Pop." Ranma said disbelievingly. "Trust me, Ranma. I know he wants you back. He misses you a lot. We miss you a lot. Life in Nerima is so boring since you left. I like living a life with you on it, Ranma. Please come home." Akane said pleadingly, her eyes turning like a puppy's eyes.

"Aww, not that look! Come on, Akane! Stop it!" Ranma said not looking at Akane now. He looked again and saw that Akane's still using the puppy-dog-eyes technique. "Aww, alright! You win! I'll come back home with you!" Ranma said. Akane's eyes shined and hugged Ranma tightly again. "I'm so happy Ranma! I can't wait to go back to Nerima with you!" Akane said excitedly. Ranma smiled when he saw Akane happy. "Kawaii…" Ranma muttered. Akane heard him and blushed.

"You know, I can't wait to go back to the dojo. I'm getting homesick already." Ranma said. "Homesick?" Akane asked and looked at Ranma in the eyes. "Hai. Tendo Dojo is the only place I considered as my home." Ranma said and gave Akane a reassuring smile. Akane smiled back at Ranma. "Let's go back home after a week. It's really nice here and…" Akane was cut off when Ranma suddenly kissed her on the lips. Akane was shocked at first but then she recovered, she closed her eyes and kissed him back. Ranma deepened the kiss and placed his arms around Akane's waist. Akane placed her arms around Ranma's neck and pulled him against her. Ranma reluctantly broke the kiss and smiled at Akane. "Let's go back to the inn. Everybody must've been worrying about us." Ranma said.

"Hai!" Akane said gleefully and they walked back to Hinata Sou hand in hand.

**End.**

**numbskull: **So how was it? Is the ending okay? I was planning on making an epilogue on what happened to Naru after Ranma left to search for Akane. And so that's it. This is the ending. I hope you enjoyed the story! I'm still going to a party with the casts! Ja ne!

Time for the reviews!

**Principal Kuno's advice:** Hmm..maybe you're right. Thanks for the comment. I appreciate that.

**Darkness Vixen of the Night: **Yeah, it is but in the end it will be a happy one! Hehehe!


End file.
